105 Ways to Annoy Vlad Masters
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker get the chance to annoy the pants off Vlad, the Almighty Lord of the Fruit Loops. DannySam coupling, but mostly Vladrelated fun
1. Introductions

**105 Ways to Annoy (the hell out of) Vlad Masters**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny  
_Sam  
_**Tucker  
**Author

* * *

Welcome to 105 Ways to Annoy -cough-the hell out of-cough- Vlad Masters

_We guide you here on ways to annoy people in your daily life, based of these ideas_

**We will each do 35 ways each. Sam first, then Danny, then me. Yes, there will be a bit of dialog here. It will not be completely boring.**

_Tucker! We're supposed to be positive! -cough- even thought it sucks -cough-_

Exsqueeze me?

**_You're the best author ever!_** - both Sam and Tucker

That's what I thought you said.

-sigh- Can we get on annoying him already.

_meanie!_

I try.

_-is hugged-_

**Guys, stop being lovebirds for one minute please.**

**-blushes-**

ON WITH IT ALREADY!

**_HERE WE GO IN ANNOYING HIM! -runs-_** - all of them

-smiles sweetly-

* * *

**A/N: What will happen? Stay tuned to find out! Please review what you think so far!**


	2. WTAV 1 through 5

**Annoying Vlad 1 - 5**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

**WTAV 1 - ****Poke him mercilessly**

"Hello Vlad." Sam said.

"What do you want?" Vlad responded coldly.

"Nothing." came the reply. Vlad turns away. Sam pokes him. Vlad turns around, but sees no one.

Poke. Vlad turns around again...Nothing there.

Poke. And again.

Poke And again

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Vlad bellowed at Sam. Sam smiles innocently Vlad huffs and turns around.

Poke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vlad runs out of building. Sam smirks.

**End of WTAV1**

**WTAV 2 - Ask are we there yet?**

Sam sat in the limo, across from Vlad. Danny and Tucker were asleep in the long seat next to her. They were 'visiting' after Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were convinced by him to let them come.

"So...Vlad." Vlad looked up. "Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"Er...no?" Vlad said, confused.

"Oh, ok." Vlad resumed his reading. Sam smirked. "Are we there yet?" she asked as he was getting absorbed in his book.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! WE WILL NOT BE THERE UNTIL 3 HOURS!" Vlad yelled, getting red in the face. He returned to his book. Sam sat there and looked at her watch. 20 minutes passed. Smirking, she asked,

"Are we there yet?" Vlads face became red as a tomato. When they stopped at red light, he climbed in the front.

**End of WTAV2**

**WTAV 3 - _Similar to WTAV 2_ - Ask "Are we lost yet?"**

Sam found herself in the backseat of Vlad Master's limo again. Danny and Tucker in the long seat next to her, asleep. Vlad was across from her, reading.

"'Ello Vlad!" she said, in a non-gothic way. She shivered. He looked up startled.

"Uh, hello Samantha?" he said, confused.

"Call me Sam!" she said, shivering again.

"Er, ok..." he resumed reading. "So..." he looked up again. "Are we lost yet?" "No, we will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will not get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will **not** get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We will **not** get lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"We.will.**NOT.**get.lost."

"Are we lost yet?"

"WE WILL NOT GET LOST."

"Are we lost yet?"

"WE WILL **NOT** GET LOST NOW STOP ASKING ME!"

She smirked when he yelled. Five minutes later...

"Are we lost yet?"

He growled loudly in his throat and climbed into shotgun. She smirked. Quietly, she got up and went behind his chair.

"Hey Vlad." she whispered. "Are we lost yet?" He growled again. Smiling largely, she sat back in her seat.

**End of WTAV 3**

**WTAV 4 - Tell Vlad it's ok to admit your feelings**

"Vlad, it's ok to admit your feelings." Sam said, sitting Indian style in his large living room. Danny and Tucker sat behind her. Danny's chin was on her shoulder. Vlad sighed at her. Tucker nodded and Danny nodded the best he could without moving. He had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist. (Danny, not Vlad, you dirty people!)

"It's ok to feel sad. Mad possibly. Over excited?" she said in a pshycaitrist (ya, whatever someone help me with that? Lol) Danny snorted and kept from laughing by burying his head in her shoulder. He looked at her over his book, annoyed.

"Ms. Manson, I would appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourself." Vlad said, and buried his head back into his book.

"See? I told you he was tense." Vlad heard Tucker whispered to the couple. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, them nod. He sighed again.

"He really needs a cat." He heard the girl named Sam whisper. He heard young Daniel(damn Vlad can't understand Danny) and his techno friend, Trucker or something(lol, had to add it in) snicker.

"I do not need a cat." He said, annoyed with their antics.

"Yes you do." the girl said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. The more you deny it, the more you need one." He sighed. He peered over his book again. Vlad saw Tucker hiding his laughter behind his hand. His eyes flew to the couple and saw Danny leaning against the armchair behind him and Sam, smirking. Sam was leaning against him, his arms around her waist. (HIM meaning DANNY not VLAD perverts) She too was smirking and her violet eyes were laughing at him.

"I **DO NOT NEED **A CAT! I **WILL NOT GET **A CAT! I **DO NOT WISH TO HAVE **A CAT!" He sat back down and continued with his book. He heard them snickering. Then it stopped. He looked over his book and saw them gone. Sighing in contempt, he settled down to read again. Then he felt something on his head. Alerted, he put his hand up and felt fur. He put his book down and took the fur down. It was a cat. He heard snickering and a voice say, "I told you that you needed one." Then he heard running as he growled.

**End of WTAV 4**

**WTAV 5 - Convince him to 'come out'**

"Mr. Masters?" Sam said in her sweetest voice. Said man looked up and a smirk fell on his face.

"What is it?" she handed him a note, smirked, then went back out of his study. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing. He went to open the note but it opened for him. It was blank. Confused, he reached out to touch it but then, in purple ink, words began to form. They spelled,

"It's ok the come out and tell people." Confused, the ink went away and new words appeared.

"Don't look confused." They disappeared and new ones formed. "It's ok to feel shy." He looked around but saw nothing. New words appeared in green ink.

"You can't see us." He sighed. New words brought his attention back to it. It was back to purple ink. "Just tell people." He was confused. He started to think(must be hard. :)) _'Come out? What do they mean, come out? Do they mean...' _his mouth curled into an 'o'. Soon he heard laughter, than shushing sounds, then more laughter. Suddenly, the door to the closet opened outside the study and three bodies fell out. All teenagers. Laughing hysterically, Sam was first, Danny on top of her, and Tucker atop of him.

Danny smiled at their position and leaned down and kissed Sam. Tucker coughed and rolled of him. Danny rolled off her and got up. He leant hands down to help them up and they accepted. They all turned to Vlad. They all smirked when they saw his expression and Sam snapped a picture. Laughing, they tore down the hall and bounded up the stairs. Vlad huffed and returned to his book, fuming.

**End of WTAV 5**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was 6 pages. Sorry if it's too boring and yes, I had to slide in some Danny and Sam moments. It's only customary. It started out as 1-10 but that's too long.**


	3. WTAV 6 through 10

**Annoying Vlad 6 - 10**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom

Well, my sugar level has been deflated and I have no energy to get more so I'm a bit cranky.

* * *

**WTAV6 - Stop talking when he comes in the room/hearing distance**

Sam Manson and her boyfriend, Danny Fenton/ Phantom, were currently talking at Vlad Master's breakfast table in his dining room. They sat across from each other and Tucker was still asleep. Vlad was coming down as they spoke.

"Remember Danny." Sam warned him.

"I know, I know." Danny said, grinning at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"'Cause your pur-ty." he said, dragging it out.

"Danny, did you drink some of his wine?"

"Maybe..." he said, playing with her fingers. She sighed and shook her head.

"You are so weird." Danny grinned more and played with her other hand. He started making two of them walk. (Picture your middle finger and index finger as legs) Sam opened her mouth to say something but then Vlad walked and she remembered the plan. Thankfully, so did Danny.

Vlad noticed their sudden silence at his presence. _'Either they're planning something...or they're talking about something.' _He thought. They ate and drank some more in silence. Sam kicked Danny in the leg sharply when she saw him attempt to slide some wine in his drink again. He spilled some but Vlad didn't notice this. He coughed. The two teens looked up.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." He stated, as if announcing there was a ghost invasion going to take place within the next 5 minutes. He left the room and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sam tried to get the wine bottle from his hands but he had a firm grip. They struggled with it and whispered. They heard Vlad approaching and then he entered. They fell silent. He glared at them, their sudden silence annoying him. He had a theory and tested it. Vlad went into the kitchen for a few minutes, heard them talking and went in. Almost immediately, they stopped talking. He did it again and grew agitated when it happened again.

Again, Vlad stepped out, then back in and their whispers stopped.

Again

and again

and again

and, to put a twist on things, AGAIN.

Vlad felt rage coming on and started yelling, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He ran out of the room, screaming something about a pshycatrist.

"May I suggest a cat?" Sam called to him, smirking. They heard screaming again and they burst out laughing.

**End of WTAV 6**

**WTAV 7 - Laugh at him when he turns away from you**

Sam decided to take this on her own. She would have fun with this. Confidently, she knocked on his study door. It was a few moments before she heard the movement of papers then he called, "Come in." She inhaled then exhaled deeply. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She peered. "Mr. Masters?"she said.

"Samantha?" Vlad said, looking up. "Come in." She obliged. He motioned for her to sit. Sam sat in a chair across from him. "I'll be with you in a moment." She nodded and he went back to sorting papers. Sam quietly took a breath in and breathed out. Smirking, she put the next step into action. She started to giggle.

Alerted, he turned to look at her but she was silent. Shaking his head, he returned to papers. She saw this and giggled again, turning the volume up a little. He turned around again, curious as to the sudden outburst. He blinked and stared at her. (OMG, you do not know how wrong it feels to type this part.) "Did you say something?" he asked. She looked up and shook her head. Confused, Veronica(LMAO) turned around and took some more papers off the shelf.

Sam decided to wait a few minutes till she laughed again. This time, she made it sound more like a chuckle than a giggle. She did it loudly and clearly (dirty, yes I'm perverted), making it better to hear. Sighing, Vlad turned around and saw her smiling innocently at him. Less than a second after he turned around, she started giggling again. He cast a look over his shoulder and saw her smiling at him again.

'_Alright Sam. He's getting angrier. Time to kick it up.' _she thought. Bracing herself, she let out a full fledged laugh. Growling, Vlad turned around. Turning again, she did it louder. They kept repeating this. It soon surprised Vlad that she hadn't laughed in 5 minutes. Smirking, as if reading his thoughts, she waiting a few more minutes.

She glanced at the clock and saw it read 9:05. Silence.

The clock read 9:07. Silence.

9:09. Shifting quietly in the chair, the only sound to fill the room now was the shuffling of papers.

9:13 Time sped up. Quietly, waiting 2 more minutes, she glanced at the clock and read it as 9:15. Perfect.

'_Showtime.' _Sam got in a position where he could directly hear her.

Suddenly, Sam let out a loud laugh. Startled, Vlad jumped and his papers flew everywhere. Laughing hysterically, she got up and ran out of the study. Back in the study, Vlad grumbled and picked up his papers. He stood up and went to put them on his desk but then slipped on a paper. Screaming slightly, he fell to the ground.

**End of WTAV 7**

**This one is dedicated to Samantha because she laughs so loud at recess.  
WTAV 8 - _Similar to #7 - _Laugh loudly behind him**

Sam decided to drag Danny along with her for this one. "I thought it was your turn." Danny told her as they walked down the stairs. He wrapped his hands around her waist and walked behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sam wrapped her hands in his and leaned back on his chest.

"It is my turn but I need help with this one." she stated, smiling up at him. "Besides, don't you love torturing Vlad senselessly?"

"That, I do." he said leaning in and kissing her. "But I also love you." He leaned back in and they had a longer one than before.

Soon, someone coughed behind them and they tore apart to see a very embarrassed Vlad in front of them. Embarrassed because he walked in on them.

"Sorry Uncle Vlad!" Danny said in a freakishly cheery voice. Giggling, Sam allowed Danny to pull her lightly around the corner. He pressed her up against the wall and pushed his lips on hers. Smiling, she returned it and that's how they stayed for a few minutes. Panting, Sam pulled away and gasped for air.

"C'mon," she said to him. "We have a job to do." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "There's time for that later." Reluctantly, Danny agreed and allowed himself to be pulled by her in the direction Vlad had been walking in. Resuming their position, Danny dropped his hands to her hips and smiled.

"Now remember," she told him. "Loud and clear." He nodded and they walked quicker when they caught up with him. Quietly, they walked behind him. Sam murmured to Danny, "Now." Turning them invisible, he laughed loudly. (Picture this high cackling)

Caught off guard, Vlad whipped around to see an empty hallway. Narrowing his eyes, he resumed walking. Danny laughed louder this time and Vlad whipped around. Growling, he turned around. It was a mere 2 minutes when it happened again. But this time when he turned around, Sam and Danny were rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"Hush!" he said. They didn't listen, still laughing. "Hush you two!" When didn't listen, he grew frustrated and stomped to the end of the corridor. When he turned the corner, Danny and Sam stopped laughing. Snickering, Danny stood up and bent down to help Sam up. She accepted and they smiled at each other.

"Now." he said. "Where were we?" Smirking, Sam backed up into the wall, wrapping her arms around his next and leaned in to kiss him. Danny snaked his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

**End of WTAV 8**

**WTAV 9 - Say "like" after every other word**

Skipping, Sam landed directly behind Vlad Masters. "Hi!" she said in a really obnoxious voice. She had to act like a prep to pull this off. _'This is going to be a very long trick.' _she thought, but went through with it anyway. Sighing, Vlad turned around to see an overly peppy Goth girl staring at her.

"So, like I like was like talking like to like this girl like and like she like was like all like like "What are you saying like?" and like I was like "Like I like dunno like!" and she like was like all like "OMG like no like way!" and I was like..." Vlad groaned and moaned and grumbled and growled and did every noise possible, hoping this strange girl would leave him alone already. She had followed him around. Everywhere he went, she was right behind him! Before, he was coming out of the bathroom and suddenly he heard, "Like so like anyway like!" Finally, after what seemed like forever, she left him alone.

Vlad laid down on his head, constantly hearing the word "like" repeat in his mind.

From down the hall and outside his door, he heard her going " like like like like like like like like like like like like like..."

Groaning, he stuffed his pillow over his head to block it out.

**End of WTAV 9**

**WTAV 10 - Ask him why after he says something to you**

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Why what?" came Vlad's reply.

"Why why?"

"Why what?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"WHY?"

"**_WHY WHAT!" _**was the angry reply.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"**_I DON'T KNOW WHY! STOP ASKING ME!"_**

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**was her only reply

Sam laughed as Vlad stalked out of the room screaming.

**End of WTAV 10

* * *

**

**A/N 6 more pages. Sorry the last one is so short. My back started to get stiff and it hurts to type. I may post a remake of 10 in another chapter, depending on if I can. Well, please review!**


	4. WTAV 11 through 15

**Annoying Vlad 11-15**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own the songs featured here. I do not own the Kim Possible talk.

Sorry about the delay. I felt horrible that day I posted the last chapter and I keep coughing and my allergies are horrible. The good news is I have a lot of energy to get out so what better way then in story?

Thanks to all the reviewers and all their helpful suggestions! I am now literally flooded with ideas, so that means MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! lol, well...here we go! -dives in-

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer - Audri for suggesting this  
WTAV 11 - Ask him "What?" after he says something to you - Similar to #10**

Coughing loudly, Sam stepped into the room. It was dark and musty and dusty and crusty and rusty...well, maybe not those last two, but you get the point, right? She looked around in the darkness, a blank look over her face. Fumbling, she felt around for a light switch of some sort. Finding a cord, she pulled it and a light bulb shined over her.

"Ms. Manson?" came the elderly voice of Vlad Masters. "Ms. Manson, are you in there?" His voice sounded distant as if he was a mile away. Sam heard footsteps and his voice got closer. The room she was currently in looked like an abandoned study. Books and papers littered the little part of the floor she could see. Dust covered everything.

A lamp was on the bookcase that she could barely see in the dim light. Careful not to trip, she made it over to the lamp and fumbled, once again, in the dark to light it. Sam felt the knob and turned it. Nothing. She turned it again. Nothing. Frustrated, she knocked it off the case. The light bulb went out. "Oh joy."

Suddenly, footsteps that were so far away became closer. They sounded quick, as if they were running.

"Sam?" the familiar voice of Danny filled her ears. "Sam, are you in here?"

"Danny?" she said for the first time in about half an hour.

"Sam!" she heard scrambling and she felt his presence next to him. "What're you doing in here?" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Plotting." "The end of the world?" "No, silly. Vlad's next torment session." "Oh, ok." Giggling, Sam felt her and Danny go intangible and he flew them out of the study, up to their floor.

"Need help with this one?" "It would help, thanks." "No problem." he kissed her on the top of her head. Walking down the stairs, hand in hand, Sam told Danny what she planned to do. Soon, footsteps were heard once more and Tucker appeared, looking groggy.

"Hey Tuck," Sam called out. Tucker had his usual yellow shirt, green pants on. His beret was on sideways and his glasses were a bit sideways.

"It's too early to be alive." Tucker stated, walking with them to the living room. He yawned and practically tripped over his own feet. Laughing, Sam and Danny caught him before he fell.

"Too early? Tucker, it's nearly 11 o' clock!" Danny exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I told you, too early." The three friends, two friendlier, laughing. Walking into the room, they spotted Vlad. Taking a deep breath, they all burst out saying, "HELLO UNCLE VLAD!" and laughed when he dropped his book. Grumbling, he bent down and picked it up.

They all sat down next to each other, leaning against the couch. "Please stop doing that." he muttered. Smirking, Sam decided to launch her plan. "What?" Looking up, he said, "Please stop doing that, I said." he told her.

"What?"

"I said Please stop doing that!"

"What?"

Sighing, he stated, "Please stop doing that."

"What?"

"Please.stop.doing.that."

"What?"

"I SAID PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!"

"What?"

"I.SAID.PLEASE.STOP.DOING.THAT!"

"What?"

"I SAID PLEASE STOP DOING THAT! AS IN STOP DOING YOUR ACTIONS! AS IN STOP TORMENTING ME!" he huffed and ran out of the room. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at each other. After a few moments, they burst out in hysterical laughter.

**End of WTAV 11**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Queen S of Randomness 016 for suggesting this  
WTAV 12 - Keep on telling Vlad he needs a lonely guy cat**

_Excerpt from Danny Phantom Episode, "Maternal Instinct"_

_"Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single's man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating? Or a cat!_

_Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day you spurred my affections! AND I WILL NOT. GET. A. CAT!"_

_End of Excerpt_

----

_Knock_

It was an eerie sound to hear in the dead of the night.

_Knock knock_

Sighing, Vlad called out, "Who is it?"

"Mr. Masters?" a feminine voice said. Sam Manson poked her head in. "Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure." he said. Vlad guestered to her, indicating she sit down.

'_I really hope this works...' _Sam thought. _'Remember, uncomfortable to the highest degree.' _Repeating it over in her head, she walked in and sat down.

"Uh...well, you see...it's like this..." she stumbled. Vlad nodded, understanding she was nervous. "Er, well it's like...and like...you know?"

"Um...not...really..." Vlad stated, clearly confused.

She took a breath. "See, the thing is..." she took another breath "is..." another breath "is... YOU NEED A CAT BADLY!" Sam ran out of the room, laughing, ignoring Vlad's protests.

**End of WTAV 12**

**Dedicated to reviewer - centaurgurl08 who suggested it  
WTAV 13 - Sing horribly to every song on the radio**

Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Tucker Foley were spread across Vlad Masters living room. They had their heads in a triangle. The radio was on and Vlad was in an armchair across from them, his nose in a book. Sitting up, she twisted around so that she faced the other teens. They sat up too. Nodding to them, Tucker got up and turned up the radio volume.

Vlad peeked his eyes over the top of his book. He returned to his place and resumed reading. A few seconds passed by and the current song ended. A new song by Green Day come on the radio. Smirking mischievously, Sam nodded to Danny. Smirking also, he cleared his throat. Then began singing, very off tune if I might add,

_Song_

Actions

"_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._"

Alerted at the noise, Veronica peered over his book. He saw Danny singing and shook his head at the howling. He went back to his book.

_"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."  
_

There was a new voice and he recgonized it as the other boys, Tucker's. Sighing, he started reading again. Clearly not satisfied, the teens continued.

_  
"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia."_

The girl's voice chimed in this time. Vlad noted she sang more to the tune than the other two. Obviously growing annoyed, he shifted in his chair. 

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Danny's voice came again. Sighing once more, he shifted again.

"Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America."

Tucker this time. Moaning, Vlad threw his book down. What he did not realize was that the song was not over

_  
"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."_

Sam's voice finished off the song. Vlad grumbled, and tried to get out of the room but something held him back. Furious, he turned to see Danny smirking.

'_Of course," _Vlad thought. _'Friggin ghost shield.' _Grumbling more, he sat down on the armchair again just as a new song started.

This time, Tucker went first.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

Groaning, Vlad buried his head in a pillow, attempting to block out the howling.

Smirking to each other, the teens continued to sing until 9 at nite, where it was the only time it was quiet. They all fell asleep, the ending of a song playing in the background.

Vlad with his face in a pillow on the armchair, slumped in a sitting position. Tucker on the floor, near the radio. One arm over his eyes, one over his stomach. Danny and Sam were on the couch. Unconciously, Danny draped an arm around her waist, his head tucked into her neck. Sam had her arms entwined in his and her head on his.

**End of WTAV 13**

**Dedicated to reviewer - centaurgurl08 who suggested it  
WTAV 14 - Make up words to a song on the radio ****_Similar to #13  
__(It'll look like #13 but it isn't!)_**

Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Tucker Foley were spread across Vlad Masters living room. They had their heads in a triangle. The radio was on and Vlad was in an armchair across from them, his nose in a book. Sitting up, she twisted around so that she faced the other teens. They sat up too. Nodding to them, Tucker got up and turned up the radio volume.

Vlad peeked his eyes over the top of his book. He returned to his place and resumed reading. A few seconds passed by and the current song ended. A new song by Green Day come on the radio. Smirking mischievously, Sam nodded to Danny. Smirking also, he cleared his throat. Then began singing, very off tune if I might add,

_Song_

Actions

"_Don't want to be an American _Jelly Ben_.  
Don't want a nation under the _cranberry_ media  
And can you_ rape_ the sound of hysteria?  
The _moronic_ mind fuck America._"

Alerted at the noise, Veronica peered over his book. He saw Danny singing and shook his head at the howling. He went back to his book.

_"Welcome to a _chocolate factory,_  
All across the _republic nation(no offense to anyone)._  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
_Fudge and cheese eat us_"  
_

There was a new voice and he recgonized it as the other boys, Tucker's. Sighing, he started reading again. Clearly not satisfied, the teens continued.

_  
"Well maybe I'm the _carrot cheesecake

_I'm not a part of a_ Cheesecake cult_.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia."_

The girl's voice chimed in this time. Vlad noted she sang more to the tune than the other two. Obviously growing annoyed, he shifted in his chair. 

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

1 - 800 - Mattress_  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."_

Danny's voice came again. Sighing once more, he shifted again.

"Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America."

Tucker this time. Moaning, Vlad threw his book down. What he did not realize was that the song was not over

_  
"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."_

Sam's voice finished off the song. Vlad grumbled, and tried to get out of the room but something held him back. Furious, he turned to see Danny smirking.

'_Of course," _Vlad thought. _'Friggin ghost shield.' _Grumbling more, he sat down on the armchair again just as a new song started.

This time, Tucker went first.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

Groaning, Vlad buried his head in a pillow, attempting to block out the howling.

Smirking to each other, the teens continued to sing until 9 at nite, where it was the only time it was quiet. They all fell asleep, the ending of a song playing in the background.

Vlad with his face in a pillow on the armchair, slumped in a sitting position. Tucker on the floor, near the radio. One arm over his eyes, one over his stomach. Danny and Sam were on the couch. Unconciously, Danny draped an arm around her waist, his head tucked into her neck. Sam had her arms entwined in his and her head on his.

**End of WTAV 14**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Jenna Dax who suggested it  
WTAV 15 - Talk like the "Kim Possible" tweebs around him**

(Okay, it may be Sam's turn but I decided only Danny and Tucker could pull it off. This also might be a little short.)

Vlad was enjoying his lunch when Tucker and Danny came in. "Where's your lady friend?" Vlad asked, attempting to be civil.

"Sleeping." Danny chirped.

"Ah," he replied. They sat down and helped themselves to some food. "I see you have grown more attached to her, since the last battle, hm?" Danny blushed a bit and nodded. Tucker smirked.

The truth was, Sam was sleeping but not before she made them put the plan into motion.

"Hey Danny?"

"Ya Tuck?"

"Hika-bika-bu!" Curious at the sudden outburst, Vlad peered over his newspaper and listened as the 2 boys spoke in their unknown language. It continued on for half an hour before Vlad got tired of it.

"Hu-" "WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!" Vlad interrupted Tucker. Bother boys faked shocked expressions. "Well, I never!" Danny mocked angrily. Vlad exhaled loudly and left, making the silverware clatter. Laughing, Tucker and Danny collapsed on the floor.

**End of WTAV 15

* * *

****A/N Sorry 15 is so short. I had no idea what to write for it. Well, I promised you a chapter and here you go :D Please review**!


	5. WTAV 16 through 20

**Annoying Vlad 16-20**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own Kryptonite. 3 doors down does. I just love it too much lol

Thanks guys for all the ideas! If I don't put your idea here, it'll be in later chapters. Just a side note, Sam's turn is coming to an end. After this chapter, only 3 more chaps for her. So get your ideas for the boys! Also, if you have ideas for Sam, tell me. :) And now...THE STORY! -drum roll-

* * *

I'm dedicating this chapter to reviewer stormrider7. She sent in many ideas, so now it's a chapter. Lol

* * *

**WTAV 16 - Ask him how his cat is**

Sam strolled into the living room, plopping down in the armchair across from Vlads. She sighed, hoping to get his attention. He continued to read his book. She sighed a bit louder, but all he did was turn a page. Sighing louder, he shifted in his chair. She was about to sigh again when, "I am aware of your presence, Ms. Manson."

"Oh...ok." Leaning back in her chair, she asked, "So, Vlad?" He didn't look up from his book.

"Yes, Miss Manson?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Yes you may." "How's your cat?"

He looked up. "My what?" "Your cat." -insert Vlad's confused look- "Your cat?" -insert deranged look here- "Your cat? You know, furry thing that purrs...?" -insert confused AND deranged look here- "Y-o-u-r c-a-t?"

"Miss Manson, I would appreciate it if you remembered I do not have a cat." Vlad retorted and went back to his book. "Yes you do!" Sighing, he looked up again. "No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T! I NEVER HAD A CAT AND I WILL NEVER GET ONE! SO STOP ANNOYING ME ABOUT IT!" They settled back into their positions.

Silence.

Silence.

S

I

l

e

n

c

e

"...So, how's your cat?" Vlad let out a rather girlish shriek and ran out of the room. In the process, he dropped his book. Curious, Sam went over and picked it up. Immediately, she dropped it and fell on the floor, laughing. Upon hearing something drop, Danny barged into the room. He saw Sam rolling around on the floor, laughing and a book lying across from her.

Raising an eyebrow, he went over to the book and picked it up. He had the same reaction as Sam. Unknown to them, it fluttered to ground and flew up in front of the screen(picture a TV people). The cover read, _Cats and their lonely guy owners. Property of _**Vlad Masters. **

**End of WTAV 16**

**WTAV 17 - Stare at him continuously, no matter where he goes or what he does**

"Hello children." Veronica Mars said, sitting down at the lunch table.

"Hello Veronica." the three muttered. He didn't notice what they said. They were silent for the first 15 minutes. A _thunk! _woke them from their thoughts. They all turned to see Tucker, his forehead resting on the table, fast asleep. Shaking their heads, they returned to their meal. All except Sam. She began staring at Vlad. Danny noticed this and his eyes grew green with jealously. (Think that over to yourself and you will slowly realize how wrong it sounds.)

Sam noticed this and gave him a look. She leaned over and whispered, "It's only to annoy him." She smiled at the "Hmph"-ing noise he made. She leaned in and gave him a fast kiss on the lips. She sat back in her seat. After a few minutes, she resumed staring at Vlad.

After about 5 minutes, he felt someones gaze on him. Looking up, he saw the girl staring at him. Confused, he looked at his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her still staring. Careful for no one to see, he glanced across the table to look at Danny. He saw that his eyes were green and Vlad gulped. _'Oh boy...' _he thought. Coughing nervously, Vlad shifted around in his seat. Keeping his gaze on his plate, he was still aware of her stare on him.

Looking up again, he watched the girl watch him intently. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, took his plate into the kitchen, and put it in the sink. He snapped his fingers and a butler came as soon as he did and started washing the dishes. Walking back into the living room, he felt the girls gaze upon him once again. He also saw Danny looking like he wanted to pull his insides out.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" he yelled and ran out of the room. Sam snorted and broke into laughter. Danny stood up and walked over to her. She was still laughing, so she was alerted when he pinned her to the ground. Sam stopped laughing and looked up into Danny's ice blue eyes. She smiled against his lips when they met hers. Sam closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

**End of WTAV 17**

**WTAV 18 - Talk constantly of how Maddie loves Jack**

"You know what's really cool, Vlad?"

"No, what Miss Manson?"

"How much Danny's mom loves Danny's dad." Vlad nearly choked on his dinner. It was hours since the lunch torture and about 3 of them were spent (for Sam and Danny, anyway) making out. Now, it was dinner and Sam decided she needed to fit more torture in.

Danny snorted and Tucker was still asleep(amazing, isn't it?) . Vlad glanced over at him and saw him take a drink of his soda. He adverted his gaze back to Sam. She was smiling at him innocently. "I mean, just last week they were working on an invention and they were so cute. Smiling and holding hands. They were acting like teenagers..." she rambled on and on.

Danny smirked at Vlad's expression. He tapped Sam's foot under the table and she tapped back. He smiled and reached his hand under the table and rested it on her hand knee. She smiled, and kept talking about Maddie and Jack.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his temples. It was too devastating to hear this news. "And this other time, Jazz was helping them hook up the..." He looked back at Danny, who was currently thinking about something. His hands were under the table and so were the girls. Pretending to drop his fork, he went under the table to "pick it up." Vlad looked up and smiled when he saw one of Danny's hands on her knee, and one of her hands on his.

'_Lovebirds...' _he thought. (MWHAHAHAHA lol) Sitting back up in his chair, he growled hearing her still go on about Maddie and Jack. Growling louder, he stood up and practically ran out of the room. He heard them laughing and ran faster.

**End of WTAV 18**

**WTAV 19 - Throw out all his suits and replace them with hippie clothes**

Twas the morning of the prank

and all through the house

not a creature was stirring

except a certain Goth and Halfa

Sam and Danny were on the top floor of the Master's Mansion. This floor, to be exact, was Platypus's (LOL I love calling him that. Plasmius, Platypus lol). He was asleep, along with their techno-geek friend, Tucker. They planned to steal Vlad's suits and exchange them with hippie clothes. Let's zoom in!(I've always wanted to say that)

Pressing a finger to her lips, to symbolize to be quiet, Sam tiptoed across the room to Vlad's closets. Quietly, she put the suits(about 100 of them) in the cart. She rolled it over to Danny, who got it and rolled another cart to her. It was filled with every kind of hippie clothes imaginable. There was rainbow shirts, bellbottoms, all that jazz.

As quiet as she was before, she slipped them in the rack. Rolling the cart, she tiptoed back across the room. Danny took the cart from her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and turned them intangible. Now on their floor, they let out a sigh of relief.

"I've never been that quiet in my life." Danny said. Sam smirked. "Oh...nevermind." Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. Danny turned the carts intangible and slipped them into the closet. Still holding onto the suits, Sam took about half of them and they walked back to their rooms.

Both of them fully aware Danny's arm was still around her waist. Quietly, they slipped into her room. Setting down the suits on a random chair, they both collapsed on her bed. Smiling, Sam moved up so that her head was leveled with Danny's. They leaned in and their lips met. Closing their eyes, Sam pulled the covers over them.

THE NEXT DAY

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and most likely the rest of Wisconsin, were awoken to the rather girlish scream of a certain halfa. Groaning, Danny opened his blue eyes to see violet ones staring at him.

"Morning." Sam whispered.

"Morning." Danny whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her. Groaning again, the room was flooded with sunlight. Sam pulled the covers over their head. Danny chuckled, and pulled it off. Sitting up, he realized it was cold in their room. Looking down, he realized he had no shirt on. "Sam?"

His reply was a groan and a mumble of something sounding like, "Hmm?"

"Did we-?"

"No." she mumbled. She had pulled the covers off her head, and Danny now realized her shirt was gone and was left in her bra. (Sorry to any men that might be reading this...and that are younger than...whatever age that's suitable to know this...and to girl's who find it embarrassing...sorry!) "Why? Did you want to?"

Blushing, Danny turned to look at Sam, who had rested her chin on his shoulder after sitting up. "No! No. It's just...you know." Smiling, she said, "I know what you mean."

He smiled and leaned in, giving her another kiss.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and Vlad knocked on their door. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shrieked. Giggling, Sam got up and grabbed Danny's shirt. She put it on and Danny laid down on the bed. Throwing the covers over his head, Danny heard Sam open the door and heard Vlad shriek once more. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES? AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING DANIEL'S SHIRT?"

Holding back a snicker, Danny heard Sam retort, "The same reason you're wearing hippie clothes." "And what reason is that?" "Because we choose to." He heard the door close and the lock turn. Footsteps and a movement in the bed announced Sam's return. Pulling off the covers, blue eyes met violet eyes. A moment of silence followed and then they both errupted into laughter.

Still laughing, Danny wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and pulled her toward him.

"We did good, Sammy." His lips met hers and they snuggled back under the covers, phasing Danny's shirt off Sam.

**End of WTAV 19**

_(And NO they did NOT have sex!)_

**WTAV 20 - Turn the radio up in every room**

_Alright everyone, this one might be a little short. _

"Goth 1, this is Tech 1 over." "What is it Tech 1?" "Radio 5 is down." Sigh. "Alright, Clueless 1, this is Goth 1 over." "Goth 1, is it really necessary to still call me Clueless?" "Yes, Dan." Sigh. "Fine. Goth 1, this is Clueless 1. What's the problem?" "Tech 1 says 5 is down." "I'm on my way." Silence. "Goth 1, this is Clueless 1 over." "What's the problem now Clueless?" "Turn around." She did and Danny's lips connected with hers.

"Now THAT'S what I say a wake up call is." Sam said, after pulling away. Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He flew them to where Tucker was waiting and landed behind him. "Hey Tuck."

Tucker jumped and spun around. He frowned at the laughing couple. "Mean people!" Sam giggled and Danny chuckled. "Alright, so are all the radios the same?"

"Yes ma'am!" Both boys said and mock saluted. She smiled.

"Good. About face and file out!" "Yes ma'am!" They turned and started filing out. Laughing, Sam ran up and jumped on Danny's back. She laughed when he was caught by surprise but kept them up. He wrapped his hands around her legs and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

They followed Tucker into the living room. Danny set Sam on an armchair and sat between her legs on the floor, leaning his head in her lap. She played with his hair as Tucker stretched out on the couch. "Same old lovebirds."

Vlad came in the room as they were about the retort. He nodded to them. They noted he was still in his hippie clothes. They all fought back a laugh. He sat down on the armchair across from Sam and Danny. He picked up his cat book, unknowing they knew what it was and flipped to his page.

Sam drummed her fingers on Danny's head and hummed a random Maroon 5 song. (I was just listening to them :)) Danny looked over at Tucker and nodded. Sam had given them the signal. Nodding in return, Tucker threw a sleek, black remote to them. Danny caught it and handed it to Sam.

She took it and toyed with it. A few moments passed than all of a sudden,

"_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"_

Shrieking again, Vlad jumped out of his chair and dashed out of the room. They heard him run up the stairs and start fumbling with the radios.

They all errupted in hysterical laughter, as the book fluttered open to a page reading _How to care for your cat._

**End of WTAV 20****

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I love 3 doors down :) Please review**


	6. WTAV 21 through 25

**Annoying Vlad 21-25**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer - stormrider7 for suggesting it  
WTAV 21 - When he is asleep, put your face right in front of his than wake him up**

In the wee hours of the morning, the sun could be seen peeking over the Master's Mansion and drowning all it's contents in sunlight. It's contents included a Gothic teenager, with her face right in front of a certain halfas. (Nope, not Vlad's just yet.)

"Danny..." said the teen, poking said Danny in the chest. "Danny...wake up..." Sam poked again. Sighing with no response, she rolled on top of him and breathing right in his face. Of course, if he did wake up, he might not have minded. "Danny, get your lazy halfa ass up."

He groaned and rolled onto his side, making Sam roll off of him and next to him. Danny opened one of his eyes. "Sam, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's time to torture Vlad." "But it's too early!" he groaned, pulling the covers over his head. She poked him again. "Danny, c'mon!" It was his turn to sigh. "You go ahead, and I'll catch up with you." Sam poked him harder. "OUCH! Sam!"

She made a "hmph" noise and rolled out of the bed and got up. Sam walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it. Danny sighed, got up and got dressed. Walking over to the door, he opened it to find a smirking Sam. "Weak." she muttered and turned around, walking up the stairs to Vlad's floor.

"Hey!" he called after her, jogging up the stairs. When he got up to Vlad's floor, Sam was already entering his room. Vlad's closet was still full of hippie clothes, since they refused to give back his clothes.

Her face was placed a few centimeters from Vlad's. Danny's eyes glowed green with anger. (I mean, really, it sounds SO wrong. -nod-) Sam turned around quietly and rolled her eyes at Danny.

She turned back to Vlad and poked his head. He shifted but did nothing. Poke. Nothing. Poke. Shift. Poke. Shift, nothing, snore, shift. Poke.

Groaning, Vlad opened his eyes to be met with violet ones. Of course, as you know, when you are being awakened by being poked half to death you are very annoyed. And when you awake to find eyes staring at you, it is a _very _shocking sight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" -insert falling and cursing noises here-

**End of WTAV 21**

**Dedicated to reviewers - Queen S of Randomness 016 and giggle aid for suggesting it  
****_Note - They aren't the same person, they just had the same idea.  
_WTAV 22 - Call him names that aren't his own**

Sam jumped up and down excitedly on the bed. Vlad sighed. This had been going on for an hour. He had suggested they go outside and explore Wisconsin. Bad idea. They spoke to some people in town and they told them some nicknames they used for him. And they've taken it upon them to use it against him.

"So, what'cha doing, cheesehead?"

"My name isn't cheesehead."

"Oh, do you prefer Dalv Stretsam?"

"No, I do not. I prefer my real name."

"OH! Duh!" Sam mockingly smacked her forehead. "Platypus!(Ya know, Plasmius, Platypus?)"

"My name is not Platypus!"

"Fruit loop?"

"No!"

"What...about...MEOWY!"

"WHAT?"

"FLUFFY! I DUB YOU FLUFFY!"

"MY NAME ISN'T FLUFFY!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpealdocious?"

"Erm...what?"

"I dunno!"

"My name is not supercalifrag...ilistic...WHATEVER YOU JUST SAID! IT'S FLUFFY!" Pause. "No, wait! It's meowy! No, fruit loop! NO, WAIT!"

Sam tore down the hall, laughing hysterically, ignoring Vlad's frantic calls.

**End of WTAV 22**

**Dedicated to reviewer - dArkliTe-sPirit for suggesting it  
WTAV 23 - Talk in a high, airy voice**

Vlad walked down the hall as quietly as possible. The three teenagers had been very quiet the past hour and he was getting suspicious. Normally, one of them would pop out and start annoying him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he was greeted by nothing but air. He faced forward again. A few minutes later, he glanced over his shoulder again and, like before, nothing was there.

"Looking for me?" a very high and very obnoxious voice greeted him. Spinning around, Sam stood before him. "You know what's really annoying?"

"You?" he muttered under his breath, brushing past her.

"No, microwave popcorn." Vlad turned to look at her. He gave her a weird look.

"How is microwave popcorn annoying?"

"Because you can't just eat it! You have to stick it in the 'wave and then wait for it to pop and then you have to wait for it to cool down. Then, by the time you can eat it, it's cold and you don't want to eat it anymore!"Vlad sighed and rubbed his temples. It was enough to hear the annoying voice. But now she was ranting - ABOUT POPCORN!

Sam continued ranting and Vlad continued to rub his temples. At some points, he would protest and make an attempt to be free of her wrath. But she followed him everywhere. He screamed and ran into his room. But, of course, being Sam, she didn't give up. He could hear her ranting in that annoying, squeaky voice outside his room. He screamed again, not hearing her snicker.

**End of WTAV 23**

**Dedicated to reviewer - dArkliTe-sPirit for suggesting it  
WTAV 24 - ****Poke him repeatedly**

"Hello Vlad!" Vlad sighed. On one hand, he was glad the annoying, high voice was gone. On the other hand, he was annoyed that the girl decided to annoy him again. He didn't look up from his book.

"Hello Samantha." She plopped down in the chair next to his and took out a book of her own. They sat and read in silence. Relieved for the quiet, Vlad turned the page.

He was now deeply absorbed in his book and Vlad was alerted when he felt something poke him. He looked up and glanced at Sam. She was "reading" her book. Shaking his head, he returned to his book.

He felt it again. Annoyed, Vlad looked up and his gaze swept over Sam. She yawned and turned a page in her book. Sam felt his gaze on her and looked up. "What?"

Vlad shook his head and began reading.

Poke. He sighed, knowing who was poking him now.

Poke. He sighed again. He tried to focus on his book but POKE it was POKE getting POKE very POKE distracting.

POKE POKE POKE POKE

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Vlad bellowed. Silent. Silent. Silent. POKE

"I SAID STOP!" he said and ran out of the room.

**End of WTAV 24**

**Dedicated to reviewer - centaurgurl08 for suggesting it  
WTAV 25 - Pour cold water on him**

Drip. _'There it is again,'_ Vlad thought, sighing. There was this obnoxious dripping noise and he didn't bother to get up and see what it was.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Vlad grunted and kicked his blanket off. He decided to check out the noise. Otherwise he would never get any sleep.

Sleepily, he crossed over to the other side of the room and opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway, he shivered as the cold air hit him. Squinting, Vlad saw the window was open. He walked down the hall and pushed it down. At first it didn't go down but after a few tugs it closed.

Looking around, he heard the dripping noise again. He walked into the middle of the hall and stopped. He listened for the noise again. Drip. SPLAT! Something dropped onto his head. Confused, Vlad looked up. Splat! A water droplet plopped onto his nose. Vlad scrunched up his face. All of a sudden, a rush of water - cold water- fell on him.

Vlad opened his eyes and shrieked.

**End of WTAV 25**

* * *

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! So ebil! If you submitted ideas and they haven't appeared yet, they will in later chapters! Thanks for the positive feedback. Sorry for the delay, my wordperfect malfunctioned yesterday and I couldn't type.**


	7. WTAV 26 through 30

**Annoying Vlad 26 - 30**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to giggleaid. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**WTAV 26 - Burp the ABC's**

"Sam, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pwease?" Danny begged her, giving her puppy dog eyes. Sam shook her head, not even daring to look at him. She knew she would give in then. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"NO!" Danny pouted and slumped down in his chair. Sam sighed and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. Still pouting, Danny wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "Danny, your turn is coming up soon, ok? Then you can do it."

He mumbled something, burying his face in her hair. Sam smiled. "Good boy." He muttered something that sounded like "I'm not a dog!" and nuzzled her head.

The next day

Yawning, Vlad Masters got up out of bed and trudged down the stairs of his mansion. He walked down the hallway and grumbled when he walked into the dining room. It was empty, coming as a shock to him. Usually, Danny, Sam, or Tucker would be up before him. Deciding to take advantage of the quiet, Vlad opened the newspaper and ate his breakfast in peace.

After about half an hour, Sam walked down the stairs, Danny following. Well, Danny more of tripped down the stairs. Sam laughed and helped him up after she reached the bottom. Danny groaned and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. "Pillow." he murmured.

She sighed and they walked into the dining room, Danny still using her as a human pillow. Vlad didn't hear them, as they were very quiet. They sat down and Danny dropped his head onto the table with a loud _thump_ and the dishes rattled a bit. Sam snorted and poured herself some cereal.

Vlad looked up from his paper, saw the scene and continued reading. Upon remembering the plan, Sam took a long swig of her soda. After a few seconds, she downed it all in one gulp and rested the glass on the table. Smirking, she let out a burp that sounded suspiciously like the letter A.

Startled, Vlad looked up and saw her grin sheepishly. "Excuse me." she said as innocently as she could. He looked over at Danny, who was still half asleep and using the table as a pillow.

Sam poured some more soda but this time she only drank half of it. She burped out B and downed the rest and burped out C. Vlad was amused and annoyed by the girl's behavior. Danny stirred and picked his head up from the table. Blearily, he surveyed the scenario.

Vlad was staring at Sam, an unreadable expression on his face. Sam was pouring her third glass of soda, smirking. Danny muttered something that sounding suspiciously like, "Old man staring at my girlfriend." Vlad didn't hear, but Sam did. Vlad went back to his paper and Sam leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek.

Danny muttered something about a shower and left the room. Walking out, he ruffled Sam's hair, emitting a "Hey!" from the Goth girl. He jogged up the stairs and the echo of the door closing shut thudded dully through out the mansion.

Sam shrugged and continued her ritual of burping the alphabet.Only when she hit S did she stop. Apparently, she had consumed too much soda and she had to go to the bathroom. Vlad thanked God for the silence.

After 5 minutes, she walked back in the room and resumed her alpha burps. (Lol sounded very strange)

At this point, the amusement was replaced with annoyingness and Vlad had had enough. "Miss Manson, if you absolutely must burp the alphabet, I suggest a THERAPIST!"

Sam mock gasped. "HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO MY MOTHER?" She dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead. "WOE IS ME!" She glanced around nervously than turned around and flew out of the room. Not literally, of course.

**End of WTAV 26**

**WTAV 27 - Hiccup in rhythm**

Vlad was sitting in his overly sized living room, slowly drifting to sleep now and then. His head would droop and slip off his hand and then he would wake up. This repeated until he decided to watch a little T.V. After an hour of watching mindless cartoons, Vlad found it uninteresting and his thoughts of going to sleep were eliminated as the trio walked in.

They didn't say anything, just walked in and sat. Vlad payed no mind and took his book and started to read. Vlad was seated in his usual armchair on one side of the room. Tucker stretched out on the other armchair, lazily playing with his PDA. Danny sat on the couch and Sam sat next to him. He threw his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat in total silence. No one stirred, no one yawned, no one snored, no one hiccuped...at least, not yet.

_**Outsiders POV**_

In admist all the quiet, 3/4 of the group were forming a plan. The only noise in the room was the sound of the TV that was turned down.

Hic.

The sound echoed throughout the room. No one responded to it, it was only a hiccup.

Hic.

Someone else hiccuped. They stirred this time, but only found it as a coincidence.

Hic.

And now it was just strange. It was almost in rhythm. Almost...

Hic. Hic. Hic.

They sounded girlish. Obviously, a person of the female gender had done it.

Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic. Hic.

They were now in rhythm. Strangely, it sounded suspiciously like the song "American Pie." (Ha ha! I was just listening to it that's why, lol)

Of course, as you can imagine, this got Mr. Masters ticked off...let's zoom in...

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?"

Hic.

"STOP!"

Hic.

"STOP ALREADY!"

Hic.

"ARGH!"

**End of WTAV 27**

**WTAV 28 - Give his packers stuff to the poor**

Vlad Masters walked down the hall of the ground floor of his mansion. He walked past all the doors until he found the one he was looking for. Slowly, he took a key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. Turning the key, he took it out after hearing the desired _click _telling him it was opened.

Slipping it into his pocket, he opened the door and stepped into darkness. The door slammed shut and Vlad flicked on the switch. Gasping, he stared at a blank room.

"But...but...but..." he spluttered.

"Oh yeah..." Sam said from the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe as he turned to look at her. "Did we forget to tell you? We gave away all your Packer's stuff to the poor."

Vlad gasped again and fell to his knees. "No...no...NO!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

Danny came up behind her. "He is such a crazed up fruit loop." he muttered to her. They laughed as Vlad kept screaming.

**End of WTAV 28**

**WTAV 29 - Jump on him and demand a piggy back ride**

The silence was killing him. It had been quiet all afternoon. He checked up on the children and they were too busy playing some computer game. It looked almost ghostly. _'See what being a halfa does to you?' _Vlad thought.

A _creak _shook him from his thoughts. Vlad looked around but saw no one. Thinking he was going crazy, he shook his head to clear the thought of it. _Creak. _

This time he was sure he heard it. Getting up to investigate, Vlad hear the noise again. Stepping out into the hallway, he called "Hello?" Silence answered him and he looked around. Walking further down the hall, a noise was made behind him. He spun around, only to be greeted with air.

"AHHH!" he screamed as a figure jumped on his back. The figure laughed. The laugh was feminine. "Miss Manson!" Her arms were enclosed tightly around his neck, crushing his throat.

"I want a piggy back ride!" she yelled.

"Get off!"

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" she laughed. Sam slid off his back and ran off. Grumbling, he rubbed his throat. His back didn't hurt that much, though. She was fairly light, thank god.

–Sam–

I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping down them 5 times because I wasn't paying attention. I fell down to my knees when I reached the top of the staircase, still laughing. I saw familiar sneakers stand in front of me and I looked up. Danny smiled at me and leant down to help me up.

We both stood and I erupted into laughter again, leaning on him for support. Danny shook his head and we walked to Tucker's room.

**End of WTAV 29**

**WTAV 30 - Tell Klemper Vlad will be his friend**

–Sam POV--

"Will you be my friend?"

"Shut up Klemper!" Danny shouted.

"Calm down Danny." I said. "We need him to cooperate."

Danny nodded at me and turned back to Klemper. Tucker had him in a hold with the cat nine-o-nails(?), which ensured us he wouldn't attack Danny. I was loaded with a really big ecto gun that was really heavy. Danny had the Fenton Thermos and the net thingy (LOL I forgot what it's called).

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper called to me.

"Um..." I said. "I will be if you help us!"

Klemper cheered and I rolled my eyes. Tucker struggled as the ghost wiggled in the contraption. Danny moved forward and I got into a pouncing position, ready to jump in if needed.

"So, here's the plan..."

A few hours later

"Oh VLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!" Vlad turned around and his eyes lit up at the sight.

"Maddie!" he exclaimed. "I knew you would come to me one day!"

"Of course!" Maddie replied. "I could never love Jack." Vlad's jaw dropped open and he ran to meet her. Instead, he went right through her. "Except she does!"

He whirled around to see me standing there. "A HOLOGRAM?" he shouted angrily.

"No, a Krabby Patty!" I said, rolling my eyes. (Haha I'm watching Spongebob right now :))

After gaining confused looks, Klemper shot out of the room Danny and Tucker were holding him in and jumped on Vlad. "AHHHH!" he screamed. They rolled around on the floor, wrestling.

"BE MY FRIEND!" Klemper yelled, as they rolled on the floor. Danny, Tucker, and I all left to go play our computer game, ignoring Vlad's calls of help.

**End of WTAV 30

* * *

A/N: Wow, we're upto 30 already! Geez. Now I'm bored...peh**


	8. WTAV 31 through 35

**Annoying Vlad 31-35**

**Disclaimer-** I do not not own Danny Phantom. -stares at large knife Butch Hartman appears with- Or...maybe I don't? -Hartman disappears-

Heh...heh...heh...

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer - Garnet Sky for suggesting it  
WTAV 31 - Have Tucker reprogram Skulker to tell awful knock-knock jokes**

Our current situation is Vlad Masters seated in a large armchair. It's a cold night and he is expecting his worker, Skulker, to visit anytime now. What he doesn't know is that Tucker's PDA is still in his arm. And yes, he still can't reprogram it, making it more fun to toy with.

(For those of you that don't know, Skulker stole Tuck's PDA in episode 3, "One of a Kind." A.K.A. Danny's first encounter with Skulker)

–Sam POV–

I was crouched down behind the door leading from the kitchen into the living room. I looked behind me where Danny and Tucker were seated. Tucker was toying with his PDA and Danny was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. He said something to Tucker and he looked up at Danny, shocked. Then his face turned red and went back to his PDA. I shook my head at them and turned my gaze back to the living room. Vlad was still reading his book.

I yawned and sat down, leaning my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I heard feet scrambling and opened one eye. I saw Danny stand up and walk over to me. He sat down next to me and leaned his head against the wall, mirroring my position.

"I'm bored." Danny whined.

"You and me both." I replied. I started humming softly. I dropped my head on his shoulder. Danny immediately recognized the tune and joined the humming. Tucker glanced up at us and shook his head. "Lovebirds." he muttered before returning to his PDA. I giggled.

"Sam, you giggle?" Danny mock-serious said.

"Maybe, got a problem with it?" was my reply, lifting my head from his shoulder and leaning it back on the wall.

"No, it sounds kind of cute." he murmured and leaned forward. He buried his head in my shoulder and kissed my neck.

Tuck looked back and wrinkled his nose. "Guys, get a room." Pause. "On second thought, don't. Don't get a room. Just...stay where you are."

Danny chuckled at him, resuming his attacking my neck. Tucker muttered something about losing his lunch. He got up and walked to the bathroom. I snorted and Danny lifted his head from my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck, jaw, cheek, then onto my lips.

I licked his lips, tormenting him. He opened his mouth and I followed. Our tongues battled playfully and in the end I won. Danny's hands roamed and one of them found its way on my leg. The other one cupped my cheek. I smiled and allowed my hands to explore. My right hand ended up in his hair, the other one on his chest.

A few minutes later and a crash from the living room sent us jumping apart. We grinned sheepishly at each other. Turning around, I poked my head in the room. Only a little bit showed, so I couldn't be seen. In it, I saw Skulker and Vlad conversing. Skulker said something to Vlad and he clenched his fists. Vlad said something to Skulker and his eyes narrowed. I felt someone breathing above me. I looked up and saw Danny leaning over me.

"He looks pissed," he muttered to me. I looked back at the two ghosts and saw he was referring to Skulker.

"Looks like a good time to butt in, eh?" Danny looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up. "That's my Sammy." I smiled and we sat back down against the wall.

Tucker walked in and looked relieved when he saw we weren't sucking face. Danny told him Skulker was here and he looked out. A few seconds later, and his face withdrew from the doorway. "Now?" Tucker asked, looking at us.

"Now." we confirmed and he went to work on his PDA. I hummed softly again and Danny chuckled. I frowned at him. "Now we know what happens when you start humming." I snorted and Tuck rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we're good." Tucker said after a few moments of silence.

Faintly, we could hear Skulker ask Vlad 'Knock Knock.' (**Let's listen in on their conversation.)**

–No One's POV–

_Skulker_

**Vlad**

_Knock Knock_

**What?**

_I said Knock Knock_

**Er...Who's there?**

_Banana_

**Uhm...Banana who?**

_Knock Knock_

**Who's there?**

_Banana_

**Banana who? -starts fuming-**

_Knock Knock_

**WHO'S THERE?**

_Banana_

**YOU JUST ASKED THAT!**

_Knock Knock_

**WHO'S THERE?**

_Orange_ (bet you know where this is going...)

**ORANGE WHO?**

_Orange you glad I didn't say banana? _

**GAH!**

We all snorted and sat back, listening to Skulker make corny jokes and Vlad get pissed off.

**End of WTAV 31**

**Dedicated to reviewers - Galateagirl, shadowedstar213, and Moe and Me for suggesting it  
****_Yes, they had other ideas but these people, all different, had the same idea and so I decided to dedicate it to them. Here you go :)  
_WTAV 32 - Make Danny and Sam make out everywhere**

"OMIGOSH!" Vlad screeched as he turned the corner. What he saw was Danny and Sam..um, how do I put this politely? Hmm...Hell, they were feeling each other up! (Now, that's blunt for you.)

Danny had Sam against the wall, his hands up her shirt and one was dangerously close to her bra straps. The other one was at the hem of her skirt, slowly creeping up... Sam had one of her hands on his hip and the other one roaming up the other side of his leg. They were making out heavily. It made Vlad sick to watch them.

Upon hearing his scream, they parted their lips and turned to look at him, their hands still where they were. "Do you mind?" Danny said, mock-seriously. Vlad ran away screaming, "My eyes!" They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So..." Sam said, still giggling. "Where were we?" Danny smirked and pulled her back into him. (Perverted...-cleans mind- dirty thoughts-)

_**The Next Day**_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" came the bellow from Vlad, as he walked into the living room.

Danny and Sam were wrapped up in each other on the couch. Sam laid underneath him, his legs in between hers. **(NOT LIKE THAT DAMMIT LMAO)** Her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair. Danny, said before, had his legs in between hers** (alright people, mind out of the gutter MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER) **with his arms around her waist. One hand resting on her hip and one rubbing her stomach. They were making out with each other like there was no tomorrow.

The young lovers broke apart and groaned. "You know Vlad, you come in on the worst moments." Sam said as Danny rested his head on her chest, closing his eyes.

"I'M NOT THE ONE HAVING SEX ON A COUCH!" he yelled.

"And you never will..." Danny muttered. Sam snorted and replied, "We weren't having sex if you noticed." but he was already gone.

"Whatever." Danny said and resumed kissing her.

_**Later on - after dinner, 10:30pm**_

Vlad walked down the hall of the floor the teens were staying on.

–Vlad--

I checked in on the techno-geek kid and he was asleep like he was in a coma. I snorted when I saw he was drooling and heard his snoring. Closing the door, I walked back down the hall. I stopped at Daniel's door and was almost afraid to open it. After walking in on him and Samantha, I was scared to see what they did in a room away from everyone else.

Shaking the thought from my head, I lifted my hand to the doorknob and twisted it. Poking my head in, I realized the room was empty. Frowning, I had a thought.

'_Either he's in the girl's room...or he's out snooping around my lab.' _I sighed. _'Most likely the girl's room.' _

Walking down the hall, I came across the girl's room. I paused, pondering whether or not I should open it. I mean, if they're doing...what they're doing, then I'm not really sure I should intrude. Quietly, I leaned into the door to hear if there were any noises. I didn't hear anything but I thought I faintly heard the rustling of clothes. Silently, I opened the door and peeked in. It was dark, so I didn't see much of anything.

I flicked the light switch and immediately wished I didn't. I quickly closed the door and ran into my room. Sitting down on the bed, I flash backed to what I saw.

_(Vlad's POV, third person) _

_Flashback_

_Danny and Sam were wrapped up in each other's arm, under her covers. From the look of it, both of their shirts were off. Thanking God, he only saw Danny's bare upper-body. He thought of what Daniel would do seeing his girlfriend topless. He shuddered. Danny was getting powerful and with that on his mind...oh dear... _

_They were kissing like they were on his couch before and their hands were roaming. Her hands were wrapped around his back and they slowly moved down to God knows where_

_End Flashback_

I shuddered at my memory. The last thing he wanted to see was Danny and Sam getting hot and heavy...espically in bed...**(Think that whole sentence over for a bit...)**

Laying down, I cleared my mind of what I saw the past two days.

_**The Next Day**_

Vlad groaned, after getting out of bed. Grabbing his now usual rainbow shirt and tye-dye pants, **(HAHAHAHAHA! Get a mental picture of that! HAHAHAHAHA!)** he went to the bathroom and then went down for breakfast. Popping his head in before going in, he sighed in relief after seeing it was clear. After last night, he did not want to see any more of the two lovebirds making out. Unfortunately for him, he had too. For when he sat down, the closet door burst open, exposing said teens. They looked up and were silent.

Danny coughed and rolled off Sam. He stood up and helped her up. Their hair was tangled and their clothes were a mess. At that moment, Tucker walked in and took it all in. The closet door was open, still swinging. Danny and Sam were a mess and Vlad had a shocked look on his face.

He burst out laughing hysterically. Tucker fell on the floor, still laughing and was rolling around. Blushing deeply, Sam grabbed Danny's hand, whom was equally blushing, and ran out of the room.

**End of WTAV and WTDV(Way to Disgust Vlad) 32**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Garnet Sky for suggesting it  
WTAV 33 - Have Sam whisper everything to make Vlad think he's going deaf**

"Vlad," Sam whispered softly. "There's something behind you." He looked up. "Did you say something?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously. "Oh." Vlad replied. "What'd you say?"

"There's something behind you." she whispered again, holding back her laughter. He frowned. "What?"

"There's something behind you! You're going deaf!" she said more quietly. She threw up her arms. To Vlad, it looked like she was mouthing something and she was waving her arms wildly.

"Dear Lord!" Vlad screamed. "I'M GOING DEAF!" He ran out of the room, flailing his arms.

End of WTAV 33

_A bit short, yea..._

Dedicated to reviewer - Garnet Sky for suggesting it

WTAV 34 - Make Vlad eat Cocoa-Puffs, mustard, ketchup, potato chips, and bologna in a bowl for breakfast 

–_**Sam POV--**_

"Mmmmk," I said. "Do we have the...Cocoa-Puffs?"

"Check!" Danny and Tucker replied.

"Mustard?"

"Check!"

"Mustard?"

"Check!"

"Ketchup?"

"Check?"

"Check?" I asked, looking up. They were searching for it.

"CRAP! TUCKER, WHERE'D YOU PUT THE KETCHUP!" Danny hollered, standing up on the counter and searching through the cabinets for it.

"Umm..." Tucker replied. I sighed and took a seat on the other counter. They searched frantically for it. I sighed again and looked at floor. I spotted something red. I rolled my eyes and slid off the counter. Bending down, I picked up the red bottle. The label read, _'Ketchup.' _

"Guys?" I said, turning around. They were still searching. "Guys?" I said it louder this time, but they still took no notice. I sighed. "GUYS!"

This got their attention. Alerted, they spun around. I shook the bottle. "Found it." They looked relieved and I set it on the counter.

"Alright, so do we have the potato chips and bologna?" I grimaced at the last part.

Danny nodded and Tucker opened the cereal box, the ketchup, and the mustard. The chips were already opened. I grabbed one and ate it. "Sam, no eating the props." Danny said, waggling a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and ate another one. Tucker poured in the cereal. Then the squirted in the mustard and ketchup. He took 2 handfuls of chips and Danny helped crush them. After they were added, he walked back over to me and put his hand over my eyes.

I smiled. _'Aww...he's so sweet!' _I thought, leaning against his chest. _'He prevents you from seeing meat being cut up. Romantic..._

_Shut up._

_Nice. Battling your mind. That's not crazy at all. _

_Be quiet. Hey, his hand got smaller..._

_WTH Sam? _

_I dunno, anything to shut you up.'_

Danny's hand moved away from my eyes and he wrapped it around my waist instead. I grinned more and pulled him down to my level. He was a bit taller than me.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime," he murmured and kissed my cheek. I smiled more, and thought it might fall off my face.

_**Cut to the dining room**_

Vlad came down half-asleep and plopped into his seat in the dining room.

"Here's your cereal, Vlad." I said as sweetly as I could, putting our bowl of slop in front of him. He said nothing and I grinned. I watched as he took a bite. Then watched as he woke up fully and looked sick. He stood up quickly and ran out of the room. In the downstairs bathroom, I could hear vomiting noises.

**End of WTAV 34**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Kryptonite Riot Girl haha I thought of it  
WTAV 35 - Give him a "Stay Safe" lecture**

–Danny POV--

"Alright," Sam said, opening her pointer. "This is how to stay safe." I smirked and removed the first card that said, _"Stay Safe!"_

"Strangers aren't your friends." She pointed to a man in a long trench coat. He was talking to a little kid. The kid's head was replaced with a picture of Vlad's. Sam moved the pointer to the kid. "They will try to lure you into their car." She moved the pointer to the car.

Removing the slide, she pointed to the new one. "Strangers will try to give you candy. Do not take it." Sam moved the pointer from the same man to the Vlad-faced kid. The trench coat guy was handing the kid candy. Moving on to the next slide, I could see her hold down laughter.

"Rap-" she burst out in laughter. "Rapi-" more laughter. "Rapis-" more laughter. "Rapists aren't your friends." Sam collapsed in a heap on the floor, rolling around in laughter. I snorted, trying to hide it by coughing but failed and started laughing too. I fell next to Sam, both of us laughing our butts off.

I heard Tucker collapse and that made us laugh harder. Vlad sighed from where he was tied up to a chair. "Can I at least go while you laugh?" he asked. We laughed harder. He groaned and leaned back.

The laughter calmed down and I sat up. Sam sat up too but she still giggled. I looked over at Tucker who made his way over to us. Tears ran down our faces from laughter.

Vlad sighed. "Can I at least get some coffee?" he asked. We burst out laughing.

**End of WTAV 35**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N - Well, I had fun writing the first two. Lotsa fluff! And the last one was really hilarious to write. I busted out laughing while I was typing it. Lol Please review. **


	9. A chat with the characters!

**A Chat with the Characters**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom

_**

* * *

**_

**Danny  
**_Sam  
_Tucker  
Author

**Yay! It's my turn! ...Do I get to make out with Sam some more?**

Umm, duh! I'm writing the story, so OBVIOUSLY!

**WHOOOO! ...Speaking of Sam, where is she?**

_-falls in- I'm not late! You're just really early!_

-falls from ceiling- OW!

**Hey...you two came in at the same time...gasp SAM ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH TUCKER?**

EWWWWW! I HATE SAMXTUCKER STORIES! -gag-

_-slaps Danny- I wasn't cheating on you, moron!_

**Yay! -happy dance- -glomps Sam and makes out with her- **

GET A ROOM! Well, as you can see, Sam's turn has come to an end! I'll write Danny's first chapter tomorrow. So stay tuned! And you lucky people got two chapters today! Whoo! Lol


	10. WTAV 36 through 40

**Annoying Vlad 36-40**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny's first chapter -happy dance- LMAO. Yea, #36 is in Sam's POV because I'm more used to her than Danny because SAM ROCKS! lol Anyway, on with the chapter

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer - Jenna Dax for suggesting it  
WTAV 36 - Toilet paper his secret lab**

_**--Sam POV--**_

I quietly walked down the stairs of Vlad's huge mansion with Danny and Tucker in tow. Poking my head around the corner, I looked up and down the hall. "The coast is clear," I

whispered to the two boys behind me. "Let's go."

They said nothing so I turned to look at them. They were asleep on the floor, hugging each other. I rolled my eyes but then I smirked. I took out the mini-camera in my skirt**(it magically appeared, lol) **and snapped a picture of it. **(teehee I got this scene from 'One of a Kind.') **After putting away the camera, I kicked Danny sharply in the leg. He shot up and gave me a death glare.

"That hurt!" he whined, rubbing his leg. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, take it like a man!" I hissed, kicking Tucker. He shot up faster than Danny.

"Damn Combat Boots!" he said. I rolled my eyes AGAIN. '_God, this is going to take forever.' _I thought. I sighed. Poking my head around the corner,again, to make sure Vlad didn't wake up, I smiled when I saw it was still deserted.

"Move it or I'll kick you again!" I told them and they nodded and practically tripped over themselves running into his study. I snorted and walked after them. Moving the statue

for the entrance, I walked down the stairs after it opened. I heard the scrambling of feet as they ran down after me, hoping to not meet my boot again. Looking around, I set the

toliet paper down.

Danny and Tucker did the same and looked at me. I bit my lip and looked around the lab again.

_'Okay...how is this going to work?_

_Split up maybe..._

_We have to be careful though. The portal can open at any time._

_OOH! Maybe clog it up! Haha!_

_I like the way I think...' _I was pulled out of my thoughts as Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know..." he murmured seductively in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath made contact with my ear. "I never did get back at you for attacking my leg." Danny began kissing my neck, his fingers stroking mine. I got into it but remembered why we were there...and the fact that Tucker was in the room

"Later..." I muttered, kissing his cheek. "Okay, Tuck?" Tucker turned around. "You take the west side. Danny, the east and I have the rest. Move out troops!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed as they went the wrong way, realized it, then ran over to the other side.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Ahh! Danny!" I yelled as quietly as I could. He had thrown paper all over me. Danny laughed as I ran after him. I giggled as I caught him, jumping on his back. He laughed again and held my legs. Spinning me around, I threw toliet paper as we passed Tucker. He shrieked and we laughed hysterically. I squealed and tightened my grip on Danny as he pretended to let me slip.

"Oops!" he said as innocently as he could. I threw paper in his hair and grinned. Sliding off him, I threw more on him. He grinned and shook his head, making the paper fall off.

Tucker grinned evilly from behind him and threw a whole thing of paper on him. I laughed as Danny was covered in in it. Soon, we were having a TP war. We were shrieking, laughing, and throwing paper around.

We collapsed on the floor after getting tired out. Laughing, I rolled onto my stomach. We were all panting as if we just ran a marthon and grinning as if it was going out of style.

"Ow..." Tucker said, rubbing his side. "That was too much of a workout." I laughed and stood up. Tucker followed and we looked down at Danny, who was pretending to be asleep.

I grinned evilly just as Tucker had before. I took off my boots and sat down next to Danny. Tucker stepped back a bit and sat there, surveying with an amused smile.

I rolled on top of Danny and placed my face right in front of his. I grinned more and moved up right until my eyes were leveled with his. Danny's were stilled closed and I smirked.

Closing my eyes, I leaned in and pressed my lips on his. I held back a laugh when I felt him kiss back. We stayed like that until Tucker coughed to signal he was still in the room.

We pulled apart, blushing and I rolled off him. We both stood up and exchanged glances. Silence took over us. Not being able to hold it in anymore, I burst out in laughter, my

hands around my waist to hold me up. Tucker and Danny's eyes met and they both followed me in laughing. The laughter ceased when we heard footsteps. "Crap," I said and we ran up the stairs. I looked down and realized we were still covered in toliet paper. The footsteps came closer and we started to panic. Thinking fast, Danny grabbed my arm and then grabbed Tucker's and went ghost.

Just as the door opened, he phased us through the ceiling.

_**--End Sam's POV--**_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all held their breath after Danny had phased them into the hallway. Pressing their ears to the floor, they listened to Vlad's footsteps come to the basement entrance and then them walk down the stairs. A scream of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" followed soon after.

_**Later on**_

–Sam POV--

Danny and I sat in our room, watching T.V. Suddenly, the television shut off and I looked up at Danny. He grinned at me, making my heart flutter**(God, I'm such a sap lol)**.

He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. I smiled and we broke apart. "And now," Danny said, brushing back my hair. "Payback for killing my leg." I grinned and pulled him back in, pushing him down on the bed.

**End of WTAV 36**  
_Yea, I needed to get some DxS moments in there lol. _

**Dedicated to reviewer - Wolfee for suggesting it  
WTAV 37 - Give Vlad a box thing and make him listen to it ticking. Then have it explode with goo.**

"Vlad!" Danny said, running up to him like a 2-yr-old. "Look at this!" He thrust the box in front of the older man's face. "Listen to it! It's ticking!" Vlad took the box and held it up to his ear. He frowned.

"It's not -" but Danny was long gone. Frowning again, he held it up to his ear and then brought it away from his ear. "Hey, now it's-" But he was cut off from when it exploded in his face, sending goo all over him. "...ticking."

**End of WTAV 37**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Jenna Dax and her sister for suggesting it  
WTAV 38 - Stick a piece of paper that says "Kick me if I'm an idiot", and then kick him when he turns around, and whistle like you did nothing wrong.**

Danny walked silently down the halls. Peering around a corner, he smirked when he saw Vlad walking down. Running up behind him, he placed the sign on him. Vlad turned around but Danny had turned invisible. Shaking his head, Vlad turned around again and continued walking down the hall.

Danny smirked and turned visible again. He made sure the sign was still on his back. It was and the letters _'Kick me, I'm an idiot' _stood out. Silently, Danny crept up behind him.

With a swift motion, he kicked Vlad right behind his leg. Emitting a yowl, Vlad spun around. Narrowing his eyes, all he saw was **(haha that's saw backwards...ahem, moving on) **Danny walking towards him. He turned around but found himself turning around again after feeling the pain shoot up his leg again.

This time, Danny was whistling "innocently." Vlad grumbled and walked toward him. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Whistling..." Danny said cheekily. Vlad huffed and walked in the opposite direction.

Danny kicked him again and Vlad screamed as his laughter echoed through the hall.

**End of WTAV 38**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Sam-n-Danny1 for suggesting it  
WTAV 39 - Annoy Vlad on how much you like cheese**

**Danny  
**_Vlad_

**Hey, Vlad! Guess what?**

_What is it Daniel?_

**I like cheese!**

_That's lovely._

**No, really! I do like cheese!**

_Then go get some from the fridge._

**Vlad, did you know I like cheese?**

_I KNOW YOU DO! YOU JUST FUDGEN TOLD ME!_

**I LIKE CHEESE!**

_I DON'T CARE!_

**I LIKE CHEESE!**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -runs out of room-_

**End of WTAV 39**

**Dedicated to reviewer - IfYou'reHappyAndYouKnowIt for suggesting it  
WTAV 40 - Start crying and make him cheer you up**

Danny sat down at the breakfast table next to Sam, who had her headphones and not paying attention. He brushed a kiss against her cheek and she looked up, smiling. Staring at her confused, he was about to ask her why she was smiling when Vlad came in.

Sam got up and leaned down to him and whispered how to annoy him. He nodded and she kissed his forehead and left the room.

After a few moments, he burst out in a fake cry. Startled, Vlad looked up at him.

"Er...Daniel?" he asked, uncertain of what to do. Danny sobbed harder. "Daniel?"

Danny kept sobbing, dropping his head into his arms. Nervously, Vlad stood up and walked around to him. "Umm...there there?" Vlad said, patting his back slightly.

Danny only 'cried' harder. Starting to get very nervous at this point, he coughed. Suddenly, he stood up and ran out of the room, still pretending to fake cry. Vlad looked confused, nervous, and slightly emotional.

**End of WTAV 40**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There's Danny's first chapter for you! Sorry if it's too short! Please review and three cheers for reaching over 100 reviews!**


	11. WTAV 41 through 45

**Annoying Vlad 41-45**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. So get off my case lol

Well, to all those that just submitted in ideas, don't feel bad if it's not immediately posted. I'm doing the older ones first.

* * *

This chappie is dedicated to Inumaru12. All these are ideas are from them.

* * *

**WTAV 41 - Replace all drinks in his house with some kind of sugar soda**

–Danny's POV--

"SHHH!" I heard Sam hiss to Tucker behind me. He ran into a wall with the soda and yelped loudly.

"Sam, I just ran into a wall!" he hissed back. "Do you think I would be quiet?"

"Shut up the both of you," I whispered to them. Sam made a harrumph-ing noise and Tucker growled. All of us had cartons of soda with large amounts of sugar in them. I heard Tucker crash into another wall.

"Oh my god," Sam groaned. "Tucker!"

"I blame the wagon!" he hissed and she giggled. I turned back to see all of Tucker's sodas all over the floor. Sam was helping him pick them up. I snorted and went back to help them.

"Graceful, Tuck," I commented. "Graceful."

"Says the one that fell down the stairs," he shot back

"It was Sam's fault!" I said, picking up some more sodas.

"How is it my fault?" Sam said, picking up a bottle near my leg.

"Your hotness blinded me," I told her. She blushed and I smirked.

"Guys, you can flirt later," Tucker said. "Now we have work to do." Sam smacked him lightly on the head, his beret falling off. Sam snorted as he scrambled to put it back on and stood up as I placed the last sodas in the wagon he was pulling. I followed the suit and Tucker did also, after placing his beret on his head.

Resuming our wagon pulling, we arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. "Ok, Sam?" She looked up. "You're gunna take the drinks out of the fridge and put them on the floor near it." She nodded and I smiled at her. "Tuck, you're gunna help Sam put the drinks in the wagon after I take the soda out." Tucker nodded and I smiled. "Alright everybody, get to work!"

Sam opened the fridge door and start unloading the drinks. Tucker crouched down next to me and helping me unload the sodas. "So.." he started and I looked at him. "You and Sam going steady?"

I blushed and nodded. "About time too!" Tucker smirked. "Shut it Tuck." I said. He opened his mouth to respond but Sam burst out giggling, cutting him off. We looked over at her and she showed us the empty bottles of alcohol.

"Vlad so needs a cat." she muttered, shaking her head. We snorted in usion and returned to our work.

"Hey Sam?" I called. Sam pulled her head out of the fridge. "Ah...nevermind." She gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. Tucker gave me a look. "What?" I asked him. He kept looking. "What?" "Nothing." I sighed.

"Alright," Sam said. "That's the last of them." She stood up and walked over to help us. Tucker smirked. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He walked over to the drinks she had pulled out of the fridge. Sam rolled her eyes and started pulling soda out of her wagon. I looked at her. She was beautiful in so many ways. And she always loved me. Even when I was too clueless to realize it, she stuck by me no matter what. **(Yea, I'm so turning into a sap. Lol) **

She caught me looking at her and looked up. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." I said quickly. "That's the word of the night, isn't it?" Sam said sarcastically and returned to her unloading. She looked down, her eyes filled with confusion and I could tell she felt I didn't trust her. I hated when she felt like that. I got up and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, kissing her full on the lips. Sam grinned and returned it, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Tucker coughed. "You know, I'm still here?" he said. We blushed and pulled apart. He snorted and it was silent after that. Hastily finishing our work, we pulled the wagons quickly back up to my room and collapsed in several places.

Tucker was on a chair near the closet, Sam was on the couch facing opposite the bed, and I was on the bed. Tucker groaned and got up, pulling the wagon beside the chair.

"G'night guys," Tucker yawned. "Night Tuck," Sam said. "Night," I called. He closed the door and walked into his room. Sam yawned and got up.

"Night Dan-Dan," she said, brushing a kiss against my cheek. "But Sammy..." I whined, grabbing her wrist, pulling her into my lap.

"What Dan-Dan?" she said in the same tone.

"I'll be lonely," I told her, giving her puppy dog eyes. Sam grinned and forced her lips on mine. I smiled and fell back onto the bed.

_**The Next Day**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groaning, I rolled in my bed and smacked the damn alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I heard Sam groan beneath me. Opening my eyes, I saw her smack the clock and it shut up. "Sure, you can make it shut up." I muttered. Sam giggled and leaned against my chest. "God, is it possible to have a hangover without getting drunk?"

"It's possible," she murmured, flipping us around so that I was on the bottom, and started stroking my hair. "Why, does my wittle baby have a wittle headache?" I groaned at her sarcasm and nodded. Sam smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back."

She got up and walked out of the room. I heard her run downstairs. A few minutes later, she ran back up and entered the room. In her hands was an ice pack, bottle of water, and some bottle thing with something on the cap of it. She sat down on the bed and told me to sit up.

Sam placed the ice on my head, and put the water on the table. Opening the bottle, she poured a liquid in the little clear thing. Turning to me, she closed the bottle and placed it next to the liquid bottle. "Now," she said. "Open up." I widened my eyes, realizing what it was.

"No!" I protested, squirming, trying to get up. Sam sighed and pinned me down, her knees in my arms, sitting on my stomach. "Open up." she said again. I kept my mouth shut. "Open Daniel Scott Fenton!" I looked at her, shocked she used my full name. Sam grinned at me. "Sorry." I smiled, still not opening my mouth.

Thinking, she smirked suddenly and started tracing figures on my chest. I shivered at her touch and Sam smirked broadly. Her finger traveled down to my stomach, making me groan. I knew this was a mistake. Acting fast, she sat me up and poured the liquid down my throat. "Swallow." she ordered. I grimaced but followed orders. "Good boy." Sam cooed and handed me the water. I took it and thanked her.

We looked down and realized she was sitting on my stomach and her knees were on either side of me. I leaned in and kissed her.

Vlad's screech brought us out of our moment and we laughed.

**End of WTAV 41**

**WTAV 42 - Sam makes cookies and Danny gets sugar high**

"I didn't know you made cookies." Danny said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the counter. He looked at Sam who was setting out a plate of cookies. She shrugged at him.

"Just my mom's recipe." she said, eating one. "She always made them when we were kids." Danny smiled, remembering their younger years.

"Hey Sam," he said. She looked up. "What do you say we use these cookies as an advantage to annoy Vlad?" She smiled. "I'd say I like the way you think Mr. Fenton." Sam said, leaning over the counter to kiss him on the lips.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Future Fenton." he smirked. Sam threw a cookie at him and they laughed,

_**An hour ... and about 50 cookies later...**_

"Hey Vlad!" Danny said, literally bouncing up to him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Vlad sighed. "What is it?"

"Sam made cookies and I ate a lot of them and they had a lot of sugar in them. And now I'm really really hyper and Sam tried to calm me down, but I told her no. And since I had a lot of energy, I started making out with her and she was like "Danny start getting hyper more often" and I was like -"

"It was enough I had to watch you," Vlad interrupted him. "I do not wish reliving it, thank you." He walked into the kitchen with Danny bouncing behind him. Sam sat at the counter, listening to her iPod, and reading her book. "Sam!" Danny said loudly. She didn't hear him over the music.

"Sam!" he said again. Vlad sighed. Danny stopped bouncing. "She's ignoring me." he said sadly. Vlad took pity on him. "Daniel, she can't hear you. She has headphones on." Danny's mouth formed an 'o'. He pulled one out of her ear and her head snapped up.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed, glomping her. "I thought you were ignoring me and then Vlad was like "she can't hear you! She has headphones on!" and I'm like oh! and I pulled one out and here we are!" Vlad grimaced at his ranting. He turned to the couple and saw Sam look like she wanted to strangle Danny.

"Danny," she said. "I love you and all but," she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him "you need to stop talking!" With that said, Sam got up, gathered up her things, and left the room.

Vlad sat down and Danny bounced up to him. "BYE!" he shouted and bounced after Sam.

**End of WTAV 42**

**WTAV 43 - ****Vlad gets an early chrismas present from Danny and it's an cat but it attacks Vlad when ever someone says 'Fruitloop'**

–Danny POV--

"Merry Christmas!" I said to Vlad, showing him a box. I half expected the box ghost to appear and take it. Vlad looked at me curiously.

"You are aware it is nowhere near Christmas?" he asked. I grinned.

"That's what makes it more fun!" I exclaimed. He shook his head at me. "Open it! Open it! Open it!" Vlad gave me another weird look and shook his head. I pouted. "PLEEEEEEEEASEE!"

Sighing, he replied, "Daniel I do not wish to open a box with air holes." I frowned.

"PLEASE!" I shouted. Sam poked her head in and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to beg him to open a box, do it silently. Thank you!" Her head disappeared. Vlad resumed his reading. I set the box in front of him.

"I'll open it for you then!" I said and before he could protest, I lifted the lid.

"Meow!" came from the box. Vlad shivered. _'Oh boy...' _was all he could think.

–End of Danny's POV--

Danny reached into the box and pulled out a small little tabby cat. He smiled at it. It had dark brown fur lined with white lines. Her green eyes blinked up at Vlad.

"Here you go, Fruitloop!" Danny said, handing her to Vlad and hasitly ran out of the room as it began attacking Vlad. His shouts and protests made him run faster, laughing.

**End of WTAV 43**

**WTAV 44 - Danny runs around in an huge cat costume that says "HUG-A-GRAM" and chases Vlad.  
**_Yes, it was originally Tucker doing it but I changed it to Danny._

"Danny..." Sam said, staring at her boyfriend. "I'm not entirely sure you should do this." Danny was in a huge cat costume and it was starting to freak her out. It had all the things a cat had. Whiskers, a tail, claws, the works. To her enjoyment, it was spandex, showing off his body.

"Sam, it'll be fine." he told her.

"Yes, but you look..." Sam paused, finding words to express it. He grinned at her as her eyes trailed up and down his body.

"Checking me out in a cat costume?" Danny smirked. "How sweet." Sam blushed. "I'd think you were hotter if you didn't have the suit on." She winked at him. Danny's smirk turned into a seductive smile. She snorted as he tried to kiss her.

"Maybe later, when you don't have a tail." Sam retorted teasingly. Danny sighed.

"Fine, fine. Oh look, Vlad's coming! Plan into action!" Sam rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Go ghost boy."

Taking a deep breath, Danny ran out, cat costume and all, through the hall and screamed "HUG-O-GRAM" flashing the part on his suit that also said that. Vlad looked at him both shocked and scared. Then he took off down the hall in the opposite direction, away from the crazed teen. Danny chased him.

Sam cracked up and tore after them.

**End of WTAV 44**

WTAV 45- Put the Danny Phantom theme song on really loud and dance to it

"It's on, it's on!" Sam screamed, running down the hall, down 3 flights of stairs, and into the living room. Danny and Tucker followed her. Vlad opened the door to his study and was greeted by a blur of black and purple, followed by two other blurs. Frowning, he followed them. 

_**Cut to the living room**_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all took seats in front of the television set and watched themselves on T.V. After the opening of the episode ended, the theme song came on. Danny reached over and turned it up.

'_(He's a Phantom)  
Yo Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom) _

When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quitBut then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!  
(Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up  
He realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy!

It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you!

(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom.'

The three teenagers danced around to the song as it blared at full blast.

"_Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom." _They sung together. Vlad groaned at them trying to sing again. "Vlad, sing with us!" Danny yelled to him as Tucker pressed the rewind button and it came on again. Turning it up louder, they started singing again.

'_(He's a Phantom)  
Yo Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)' _

Vlad groaned louder and felt like smashing their heads together.

**End of WTAV 45**

* * *

**A/N: Danny's second chappie -happy dance- Not a lot of fluff but annoyance! And yes, I finally put a border in! lol**


	12. WTAV 46 through 50

**Annoying Vlad 46-50**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, Sam and Danny would admit their feelings! And it wouldn't get canceled! And the new movie would premiere sooner! Done with my rant now...

Trying to clear out my inbox with all the ideas people come up with. Damn, everyone's more creative than me. :( lol

* * *

Chapter dedicated to Galateagirl. NOTE - #50 is someone else's_**

* * *

**_

**WTAV 46 - ****Talk to him really loudly while he is talking on the phone.**

Danny looked in the kitchen. Vlad was on the phone, talking to what sounded like a businessman. A thought crossed his mind and Danny smirked.

"Hey Vlad!" he said as loud as he could. Vlad waved his hand to signal him to be quiet. "Yes, yes. Of course I was listening." the elderly man said into the phone. Danny sat on the stool next to Vlad's.

"So Cheesehead!" he exclaimed. Vlad threw him an annoyed look and said, "Who was that? Oh, that was..." Pause. "That was...my...cat!" Danny snickered. "Of course. Uh-huh. I understand."

"Vlad, I didn't know you kept the cat I gave to you! I'm so touched!" Vlad gave him a dirty look. "What? My cat's talking? Oh...um...yes, it does that a lot! Well, I have to go, bye!" Vlad quickly hung up and turned to Danny, with an angered expression on his face.

Danny smirked again. "You kept my cat!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room yelling, "VLAD KEPT MY CAT!" Vlad tore after him shouting protests.

**End of WTAV 46**

**WTAV 47 - Touch him. A lot. Not in a perverted way.**

Vlad was getting nervous. He was inside a closet, hiding. Hiding from what, I presume you're asking. Well, let's go back to earlier today...

Danny was in the dining room eating lunch with his girlfriend, Sam, and his best friend, Tucker. Vlad was coming downstairs. He sat down in his regular chair and ate in silence. Sam and Tucker excused themselves and left. Now it was only him and Danny.

Danny sat in a different seat this time. It was right next to Vlad's. First, he brushed his arm against Vlad's. No big deal, right?

Well, Vlad was very phobic to people touching him. Exceeding his personal space, if you will. He shivered at the contact but let it go.

The second time it happened he started to squirm in his seat.

The third time Vlad started getting paranoid and hastily finished eating. After dumping his plate in the sink, he walked quickly to his room. Halfway upstairs, Danny happened to go intangible and lifted himself to Vlad's floor.

Pretending to accidently bump into him, these occurrences happened throughout the day. The last one before him diving into a closet ended in him running out of the room screaming "STOP TOUCHING ME!" as loud as he could.

Back to the present, Vlad pressed his back more to the back of the closet's. The door opened and the closet was showered in light. "Vlad?" came the masculine voice. Vlad grimaced, recognizing it as Danny's. Danny reached out and touched his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed again, running out of the closet.

"He is such a fruit loop," Danny muttered. Suddenly, a blur of black flew past him and down the hall Vlad went. He heard Vlad scream and yell, "DAMN CAT!"

**End of WTAV 47**

**WTAV 48 - Repaint his room.**

"TUCKER!" Danny screeched. Tucker collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter. Sam was trying to be a good girlfriend and help him...but that's a bit hard when your boyfriend is covered head to toe in pink paint. She giggled. Danny growled and shook his head, sending paint all over.

"Well," Tucker stated, looking around. "You covered most of the wall." Sam snickered and helped Danny wipe paint off his face. Danny threw him a death glare and took the rag from Sam.

"I'd kiss you but you hate pink." he muttered and she giggled. "Alright, no more fooling around. We have to paint." Sam said, grabbing her brush and dipping it in the paint. She grimaced at the color but tried to get over it.

After another long 3 hours of painting, dumping paint on poor Danny, Sam nearly choking Tucker for attempting to dump paint on her, paint wars, Sam nearly dumping pink everywhere, Danny and Sam fluffy moments, and paint fumes almost getting them high, Danny, Sam, and Tucker finished repainting Vlad's room.

Sam went to get Vlad from where they tied him up to a chair in the basement. Danny and Tucker cleaned up and removed the paint stuff they left behind. The door opened and Sam walked in, Vlad in tow.

"Open your eyes!" she exclaimed. Vlad opened them and his eyes widened in horror. The expression on his face was so hilarious, they all burst out laughing as he started screaming.

**End of WTAV 48**

**WTAV 49 - Fill his bathroom with female necessities.**

_I think that I'm gunna make Sam take over this one. It seems appropriate. _

"Danny, if you think for one minute I'm going to trust you with this..." Sam said.

"But PLEASE! You had your turn!" Danny begged.

"Yes, but this is a women's job!" she replied.

"CAN I AT LEAST HELP!"

"No!"

"PLEASE? I'M ASKING KINDLY!" Sam shook her head. Danny threw himself on the floor. He grabbed her leg and wrapped his arms around it, sitting on her foot. **(Like three year olds do)**. "PLEASE!" Sam sighed.

"Danny..." she said in a soft tone. He squeezed tighter on her leg. Since he was indeed not a three year old, Danny came up to her waist. She sighed again. "Danny, get up."

"Nuh-uh!" Sam ruffled his hair. He buried his face in her stomach. "Fine you can help," she grumbled.

"YIPEE!" he shouted. Detangling himself from Sam, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Danny kissed her. Sam grinned and pushed him back onto the bed.

_**The Next Day**_

Sam and Danny made their way into Vlad's private bathroom. They got Tucker to distract Vlad.

"Danny, honestly. I could've done this by myself." Sam muttered in Vlad's room.

"Too bad." Danny replied cheekily. Sam rolled her eyes and peeked into the bathroom. "Okay, hand me the bag." she ordered.

"Why can't I do it?"

"I said you could help me. So HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Whack. "OW Sammy! You're mean!" Kiss. "Nevermind." Eye roll. "Let's get this done already."

Sam entered the bathroom with all the items. The items included:

Ahem...pads...

Lipstick

Moisturizer

Wrinkle Remover

Perfume (the really smelly kind I hate)

Facial Creme

and whatever else she could grab.

Danny heard clunking around and knocked. "Sam?"

"Wha?" her reply was muffled.

"Are you ok in there?" The door opened and Sam came out, empty bag in hand. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Vlad and Tucker came into the bedroom.

"No, you don't-" Tucker glanced at them then back at Vlad. "Nevermind..."

"What is going on here that is preventing me from going into my own bathroom?" Vlad growled.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Sam said nervously. "Danny..." she said, pulling him in front of her. "Danny said that..."

"That..." Danny started but Vlad cut him off.

"Oh well," he growled. "Just...leave!" Vlad stomped into the bathroom. A few moments later... "AHHH!"

**End of WTAV 49**

**Dedicated to reviewer - centaurgurl08 for suggesting it  
WTAV 50 - Have Vlad give Danny "The Talk"**

Danny knocked on Vlad's study. "Come in!" he heard. Taking a deep breath, he went in. Looking up, Vlad took note of his presence. He set down his work and crossed his hands. "Daniel?" Danny took a seat in front of his desk. "Is there something wrong?"

Danny nodded. "Well...you see...um..." he stuttered. Vlad starred at him quietly. "Well, you know how Sam and I are...together?" Vlad nodded. "Well...-cough-...you see our...relationship is...well, uh...expanding?" Danny finished weakly.

Confused, Vlad asked, "What do you mean..." Vlad suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Oh...I see." Danny could only nod.

"Well, then..." Vlad started getting nervous. "You see, in a relationship..." he trailed off. Danny started at him innocently. "The two involved grow...more involved." Vlad twiddled his thumbs as Danny bit his lip to keep a smirk from forming. "They...um...become..._active._" Vlad looked away from Danny who was fighting back a laugh.

"Yes, I know _that._" Danny said. "It's just that we..." Vlad's face paled.

"Well," Vlad's face paled even more and an expression of panic showed on his face. "In a relationship..."

_**An hour of uncomfortable guy talk later...**_

Danny walked up the stairs to his room. On the way, he met up with Sam.

"Hey Danny." she said, reading a book.

"Hey Sam," he replied distractedly. Sam noticed his tone and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Danny slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked to his room.

"Well...I had an _interesting_ talk with Vlad." Sam raised an eyebrow and Danny led her into his bedroom.

"What kind of talk?" Sam asked, sitting on his bed. Danny closed the door and sat next to her. He blushed and whispered in her ear. Sam burst out laughing and fell back onto the bed. Danny blushed more and laid down next to her. She was still laughing, so he waited till she calmed down.

Still giggling, Sam turned to him. "So..." Pause. Giggle. "Did he give you.." Giggle. Danny looked confused then it registered in his mind and his face paled. "NO!" he said quickly.

Sam laughed and kissed him. "I was just kidding." Danny buried his face in her shoulder. "Uh-huh, sure you were." He traced shapes on her stomach.

**(Okay, FLUFF TIME! lol) **Danny kissed her neck and snaked his arms around her waist. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses traveled up her neck and proceeded to her jaw. Danny's hands wandered. One of them trailed down to her leg and pulled off her tights. The other one traveled up her arm up to her neck. From his position half off her, half on, he entangled his legs into hers.

Sam grinned as his lips found hers. The hand on her arm went to the bottom of her shirt. Danny phased it off and the hand rubbed her stomach. Sam's hands began exploring. One went in his hair, one to the bottom of his shirt. Danny phased it off and chucked it to where her tights and shirt were...

**End of WTAV 50**

* * *

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! Cliffy! Heehee. Yes, I needed fluff in there. Lol Go see the sequel if you want a lemon :K**


	13. WTAV 51 through 55

**Annoying Vlad 51-55**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. You people just don't learn, do you?  
**Claimer-** I own Sam and Tucker'soutfits in 51. YAY ME! -claps-

Well, we're already up to 55. Wow, I'm amazed how many ideas people can come up with. So creative, lol. So, I bet you all were annoyed at how I ended the last chapter. Mwhahaha so devious. Anyway, next chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

**Dedicated to reviewer - dominicandragon for suggesting it  
WTAV 51 - Have Sam and Tucker dress up as Danny in his ghost mode**

"Whoa, I feel weird." Tucker said, looking down at his outfit.

"That makes two of us." Sam muttered. Danny laughed at the two of them.

"I think we should take a picture of this moment." he said. Sam and Tucker shook their heads.

Tucker was wearing a jumpsuit that looked exactly like Danny's in Phantom mode. The only difference was that the D was now a T with a line jutting out in the middle, making it look like a T with an F combined. **(Very confusing to write.)**

Sam was wearing a jumpsuit also but she wore a skirt over it. It had a D similar to Danny's on the hem and where it would've been on her top was an SM. The M was faded into the S, making it look super-cool. **(Muhahahaha not cool, SUPER cool...yea, whatever on with the story...).**

"You know what the scary thing is?" Tucker asked them. They shook their heads. "People probably make costumes like this if they're really big fans." Danny's eyes widened and Sam snickered. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

Danny transformed into Phantom and turned to them. "Let us proceed." He bowed and pushed out his hand, gesturing for them to go. Tucker snickered and Sam ruffled his hair.

"You're such a dork," she said. Danny grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I'm your dork." he whispered in her ear. Sam shivered as his hot breath hit her neck and Danny smirked in triumph.

"Hurry it up lovebirds!" Tucker called to them. They followed them and hid behind the corner. Sam whacked Tucker's head when they met up with him. He scowled but was quiet. They watched Vlad turn the corner opposing them.

"On 3," Danny whispered to them. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"1..." Vlad neared them.

"2..." Closer...closer...

"3!" They jumped out and Vlad screamed. The trio collapsed and burst out laughing.

**End of WTAV 51**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Phantom of a Rose and Spirit and Soul 3 for suggesting it  
WTAV 52 - Sing the annoying song**

It was a quiet evening in the Wisconsin residence of a certain vampire-looking halfa. The three teenagers currently living there were quiet. Of course, this arouse suspicion from their cat-needing guardian. The truth in this was that they were scheming.

Two of the teens stepped out of the room they were currently in and slowly made their way into the living room, where Vlad was seated. Moments of silence passed between them after this and then,

"Sam, do you know a song that get's on everybody's nerves?"

"No, Danny, I don't." Sam answered.

"Oh," Danny smiled. "Do you know a song that get's on _Vlad's_ nerves?"

"Why yes Danny, I do." Vlad, who was watching over the top of his cat book, raised an eyebrow at them as they opened their mouths and started to sing,

"I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves. I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves and this is how it goes." Vlad, at this point, had returned to reading his book in an attempt to block them out.

"I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves. I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves and this is how it goes." Now, it was getting harder to ignore them as they got louder.

"I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves. I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves and this is how it goes." And now it was just mind blowing at how annoying they were.

"I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves. I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves and this is how it goes."

"WOULD YOU STOP SINGING THAT!" Vlad bellowed. Silence. Then, in barely a whisper,

"I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves, Vlad's nerves. I know a song that gets on Vlad's nerves and this is how it goes."

"OH MY GOD!" Vlad yelled and ran out of the room.

**End of WTAV 52**

**Dedicated to reviewer - captain deoxys for suggesting it  
WTAV 53 - Have them sing Peanut Butter Jelly time**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on the large couch in the living room of the Master's Mansion. To any person looking, it would appear as if they were just sitting. But if you were Vlad Masters, however, you could see them bouncing. Literally. And unfortunately for Vlad, but fortunately for us, he decided to walk into the room at that exact moment.

"HI VLAD!" said a sugar high Danny, in a loud, obnoxious voice. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Vlad shook his head, confused.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" the three teens said at once. Vlad groaned as he listened to them sing.

'_Hmmm...maybe if I convince them to go to the roof...then accidently push them off..._

_No! Daniel would save them! _

_Right, right...hmmm...pretend there was a ghost alert and kill Daniel THEN push the other two off the roof! _

_Pure genius..._

_Thanks!_

_That was sarcasm, dumbass._

_Oh.' _Vlad's thinking was cut short by the singing. _'Something about a bat?' _

**End of WTAV 53**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Dragonsword35d for suggesting it  
WTAV 54 - Have Vlad sit on a whoopee cushion and pretend to interrupt Danny and Sam**

Danny and Sam could be found making out in the living room - again. It was quite amazing. They were going for a record. Stay like that for 6 hours. So far, they reached 3 but they were taking small breaks.

Vlad decided to walk in at this moment and was utterly grossed out by the sight. Deciding to not interrupt them, he sat down in a chair away from them.

Now, you are probably thinking right now, "That's not even remotely fascinating! Where's my story? I DEMAND A REFUND!" well maybe not the last thing but you get the idea. Well, the point is that when Vlad sat down, he was immediately mortified and regretted choosing this chair.

This was because a whoopee cushion was placed there but of course, he did not know this. So, when he sat down on it, the sound of a fart emitted from his behind. This caused Danny and Sam to break away from their moment...not much of a moment after the last 2 hrs, 59min, and 59 seconds.

Anyway, after blushing madly at his 'emittance' he shifted in his seat and was starting to get paranoid when it happened again.

"Geez Vlad, get a room," Danny snorted. **(Irony...lol)**

**End of WTAV 54**

**Dedicated to reviewer - shadowedstar213 for suggesting it  
WTAV 55 - Drum on every available surface  
**_Ha, I do this all the time at school. It annoys the crap out of my teacher. He threatened me with a detention :( lol_

The whole residence of the Masters Mansion was seated in the living room. Vlad was in his usual chair.

Tucker stretched out on the couch. Danny sat in an armchair, Sam in his lap. Danny's arms were lazily wrapped around her waist and Sam leaned against his chest.

Sam yawned and shifted around. Danny was trying to read a book with his arms around her waist, so the book was in her lap as Danny read it with his chin on her shoulder, so the book moved as she did.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"S'ok," he mumbled back. He shut the book and kissed her cheek. Sam muttered something in his ear and Danny nodded the best he could. Danny started drumming on the book.

It started as a light tapping but then it moved onto a beat. Sam closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Danny continued with his drumming. Growing bored of the book, he picked up a random laptop. He grinned evilly and started tapping on it.

Vlad, of course, found the tapping very irritable. "Daniel," he started. Danny looked up at him. "Could you not?"

"I could..." Danny trailed off. "But why would I want to?" Tapping on some random table,Vlad grew very annoyed. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in an attempt to block it out.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Vlad groaned and tried to read his book.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

It was taunting him. Good, it stopped now.

Tap. Vlad shrieked and ran out of the room.

**End of WTAV 55**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Heehee, the last one I had to do because I always do it. Anyway, another chapter done. Try not to send in a lot of ideas because I have a lot. You can send them in if you want just try not to send in 50 kabillion. **

**On a side note, I was thinking of changing my pen name...whatever. Please review!**


	14. WTAV 56 through 60

**Annoying Vlad 56-60**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter dedicated to Spirit and Soul 3! Whee! Lol sugar high

Also dedicated to DragonSword35d for making me feel better

* * *

**WTAV 56 - Put pink hair dye in his shampoo.**

–Vlad's POV– (In third person)

Vlad stepped into his shower and hummed a little tune. He let himself get properly wet before lathering his hair with shampoo. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice it was pink. Scrubbing it in, Vlad washed it out after he was sure it got everywhere. Making sure all the shampoo was out, he turned the nozzles and all water came to a halt.

Wrapping a towel around him, Vlad dried himself off and dressed in his hippie clothes. Not that he'd ever admit it but he secretly loved them. They made him feel free.

Anyway, what he didn't notice when he was combing his hair into it's usual style is that it was different today. He walked downstairs to the living room. The girl was jumping around, white headphones in her ear and her eyes closed. Daniel was watching her lazily from the couch. Vlad noted he was a different look in Daniel's eyes as he stared at her. **(Note: The other fic, 'The Result of Annoying Vlad' applies to the rest of the chapters.) **The other boy was toying with his PDA. Vlad walked in and took a seat in his usual chair and picked up his cat book.

They sat in silence before he felt eyes boring into him. Vlad looked up and Tucker was staring at him, trying to not laugh. Daniel was staring at him with a look of amusement and horror on his face. Sam's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. Her eyes, despite the fact that they were wide, were laughing.

"What?" he asked irritably. The girl was first to recover.

"Y-y-y-your ha-ha-ha-hair," Sam said, bursting out laughing. Vlad looked at her confused and the boys joined her in laughing. Getting up, he ran into the bathroom. He screamed as loud as he could when he saw his hair. It was...PINK!

**End of WTAV 56**

**WTAV 57 - Constantly ask for the time**

**Danny**

_Vlad_

**Hey Vlad?**

_Yes Daniel?_

**What time is it?**

_10:10_

**Oh, ok...**

_-reads-_

**What time is it?**

_10:10_

**What time is it?**

_10:11_

**What time is it?**

_10:11_

**What time is it?**

_10:12_

**What time is it?**

_10:12_

**What time is it?**

_10:13_

**What time is it?**

_10:13_

**What time is it?**

_10:14!_

**What time is it?**

_10:14!_

**What time is it?**

_10:15!_

**What time is it?**

_10:15!_

**What time is it?**

_10:16!_

**What time is it?**

_10:16!_

**What time is it?**

_IT'S 10:17 DAMMIT! -runs out of room-_

**End of WTAV 57**

**WTAV 58 - Read out load, very loudly, when he is trying to read one of his books.**

The trio and Vlad sat in his living room. Tucker was trying to do gymnastics. Sam was on the couch, wrapped up in Danny's arms. She was laughing at Tucker's attempts at gymnastics. Danny was reading as was Vlad in his armchair. **(The armchair is very famous.)**

Tucker eventually gave up and collapsed on a chair. Soon, the room was filled with snores. Sam yawned and dozed off, snuggling into Danny's chest. He leaned his head on hers and kissed the top of it gently.

Danny continued reading in silence. Than, a though had crossed his mind. Smirking, he began to read aloud. Vlad was very irritated with this. "Daniel, could you please read in your head?"

Danny sighed dramatically. "If I must." Vlad rolled his eyes and continued reading. Danny smirked and started reading louder.

"Daniel, please!" Vlad snapped. This only made him read louder. Vlad snapped at him again, causing him to read louder. He growled, stood up, took Danny's book, walked over to the window, tossed it out and sat back down.

"Dude, you are such a fruitloop," Vlad looked at him with a horror-stricken expression.

"NO!" was all he could manage before his cat attacked Vlad.

**End of WTAV 58**

**WTAV 59 -** **Hang pictures of Maddie and Jack everywhere.**

_Also dedicated to cat-demon Kitten for having the same idea_

Vlad stepped into the hallway and walked down it, his nose currently in a book. He looked up only to walk down the stairs. Before he could go down, something caught his eye on the wall. Spinning around, he gasped. All along the walls were pictures of figures he knew too well.

The bulky shape in a bright orange jumpsuit known too well as Jack Fenton. Next to him, in a bright blue jumpsuit, was his wife - Vlad gritted his teeth- Maddie Fenton.

Walking back down the hallway, Vlad's eyes took in the pictures along the wall. The pics showed Jack and Maddie. The poses were from smiling on their wedding day to them working in the lab together to fighting ghosts together to many more.

_Vlad took a black permanent marker and began scribbling faces on all the pictures of Jack. When he was finished, he laughed manically. _

No, that didn't actually happen. Here's what REALLY happened:

The wedding picture was at the beginning of the hall. Upon reaching this, Vlad's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. He let out a frustrated scream and grabbed the photo. Marching back down the hall, he stomped down the stairs. Reaching the teens floor, he stomped noisily down to Danny's door. Knocking furiously, this caused Tucker to peek out of his room.

Bleary-eyed, Tucker opened the door. "Whatzamah?" he asked, yawning. He saw Vlad knocking on Danny's door, obviously pissed. Yawning again, he walked out into the hall and walked up to him, still in his Pjs. "Whaz going on fruitloop?"

Tucker half-expected the cat to jump out and clobber him but them realized it was probably still asleep.

The door opened and Danny appeared, yawning as well. He was only in his boxers and a T-shirt. Vlad glared at him furiously and stormed past him, into the bedroom. Danny shot Tucker a confused look, who shrugged in response. Sam chose to sleep in her own room, so her door opened. She had on black pajama pants and a purple tee.

To add to the tradition, she yawned and shot them questioning glances. The boys shrugged and glanced at Vlad. Sam walked over to them and glanced into the room. Vlad was looking around angrily, clutching the photo in his hand. Vlad stormed out and glared at them, upon reentering the hall.

He flashed the picture in front of them. "What.is.this?" Vlad hissed. Danny yawned.

"My parents?"

"How.did.it.get.on.my.wall?"

"It flew?" Sam suggested. Danny held back a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tucker too was holding back laughter. Vlad's eyes narrowed.

"If you continue with these antics, you will be sent back home."

Danny smirked. "You know, my mom wouldn't like that." Vlad's eyes narrowed even more, if that's possible. He turned on his heel and stomped back into his room.

The three faced each other and burst out laughing before returning to their rooms.

**End of WTAV 59**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Garnet Sky for suggesting it  
****WTAV 60 - Replace Vlad's alarm clock with a siren  
**_Going to be a bit short now_

Vlad was awakened to a very annoying noise.

Now, I bet you're saying, "Yea, alarm clocks are so annoying." I wouldn't know, I don't own one because they don't wake me up. Anyway, no. Vlad's normal alarm clock wasn't there. It was stolen.

And in it's place was something more annoying. "What's more annoying than an alarm clock?" you ask. Well, I'll tell you.

A siren.

Yes, Vlad's alarm clock was stolen, chucked out into the lake, and replaced with a siren. It was blaring it's siren-y head off like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed it and threw it against the wall. The blaring toned down a bit more but it still made noise. Groaning, Vlad rolled out of bed, pink hair and hippie clothes, and grabbed the siren.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he threw it in the toilet and flushed it. Surprisingly, it went down. Sighing in relief, Vlad went in the bedroom and climbed back into bed. Faintly, the sound of a siren could be heard in the pipes.

Vlad shrieked and covered his head with his pillow.

**End of WTAV 60**

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Yay another chapter! There's no fluff because I was tired and I suck at writing fluff when I'm tired. Hell, I suck at writing when I'm tired period. Anyway, there you go. Also, thanks for the reviews guys!**


	15. WTAV 61 through 65

**Annoying Vlad 61-65**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**_

* * *

_**

**Dedicated to reviewer - giggleaid for suggesting it  
WTAV 61 - Have a water balloon fight**

The three teenagers stood in the shadows, all in separate places, all armed with their weapons. Unknowingly, they all shared the same expression as their prey was heard on the lower level. Footsteps on the stairs told them that he was approaching. Moving slightly out of the shadows, the girl of the group readjusted her grip on the balloons in her hand. Sam hid behind a wall with her back pressed up against it. Next to her, on the floor, was a bucket of water balloons. She held two, one in each hand.

A bit further down the hall was her best friend, Tucker, and further up the hall was her boyfriend, Danny. They too had a bucket of balloons, also pressed up against walls. She wasn't sure if they had two in their hands or one.

Daring to peek out from her hiding spot, she caught the blue-eyed halfas eyes. Danny smiled at her and she smiled back. Glancing down the hall, Sam saw Tucker fooling around with his PDA. With a roll of her eyes, she went back into her position. The footsteps came to a halt on the stairs. They were replaced with padded steps, as Vlad's feet hit the hallway carpet.

He stopped halfway down the hall, a few feet away from Sam. With a quiet intake of breath, she knew it was time. It was confirmed when she heard Danny's call of,

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" boom down the hall. Vlad spun around, on high alert. Soon, the elder man was pelted with water balloons. His cry of surprise was drowned out by water going in his mouth. Balloons were flying everywhere, hitting everybody.

Eventually, the throwing ceased and the blur was reduced to three teens, an old man(-snicker-), and a hallway carpet soaked. Broken balloon pieces were all over, littering the floor. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned to face Vlad. His expression was mixture of anger, surprise, and...wetness? He growled and glared at the three.

"NO.MORE.WATER.BALLOON.FIGHTS!" Vlad bellowed. Sam winced when she noticed it almost brought on his ghostly wail. Tucker was shocked at the outburst and Danny's eyebrows were raised when he too noticed the wail. Vlad stormed down the hall, wiping water off his face and pink hair. He grumbled something about his "precious hippie clothes being soaking wet."

The remaining three turned to each other, shrugged, and started tossing around the rest of their balloons.

**End of WTAV 61  
**_Yep, Vlad's pissed now. HAHA anyway, he likes his hippie clothes -frowns deeply- We must change his wardrobe now -smirks evilly-_

**Dedicated to reviewer- Super E-man for suggesting it  
WTAV 62 - Continually flush the toilet in his room when Vlad is trying to enjoy a snack.**

Vlad Masters sat in the kitchen, seated at a stool brought up to the counter-island in the middle of the room. In front of him was a sandwich. He was currently trying to eat it. But of course, in Vlad's house, you can never just eat a sandwich. Vlad raised the food item to his mouth, prepared to take a bite when a flushing cut him off.

The sound made his stomach queasy but he surpassed it. Getting ready to eat it again, the flushing sound happened again. Shrugging it off, he tried again with no avail. It seems the toilet had something against him eating...well, at least the author did...

After a few more attempts, Vlad's stomach refused to settle down and he gave up on eating his sandwich. Growling, he got up and went to his room. Peering into the bathroom, he saw Danny, hunched over, laughing.

"DANIEL SCOTT FENTON!" he yelled. Danny stopped laughing, paled at his full name and went intangible, floating into Sam's room. Sam looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him. Danny shrugged and collapsed on her bed. She rolled her eyes as the boy stood up, claiming her lips with his. **(YES! THEY MUST KISS! THEY'RE IN LOVE!...just in denial in the show!) **

**End of WTAV 62**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Super E-man for suggesting it  
WTAV 63 - Whenever Vlad says conjunctions like, "but" accuse him of being a potty mouth!**

Vlad was in his office type room in the back of the mansion. It was like a business room, complete with the long table and really cushy chairs. Seated in the chairs were many business men. They watched intently as Vlad explained something about dairy products. **(The author would like to point out he did this all in his hippie clothes.) **The men were obviously trying to hide their laughter from his clothing. Vlad ignored them and went on as if nothing was wrong.

"The dairy product profits increased in -insert city name here- but -" he was cut short by a disembodied voice saying,

"Vlad's a potty mouth!" Vlad ignored it and the men gave him confused looks.

"in this city, they decreased. But-"

"Vlad's a potty mouth."

"But-"

"Potty mouth!"

"BUT-"

"POTTY MOUTH!"

"BUT-"

"POTTY MOUTH!"

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Vlad yelled at the voice. The business men stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Mr. Masters," one of the men said. "Obviously, this is not a good time for you. Maybe we should come back some other time?" Vlad paled. He started to protest but the men still left. Rather quickly he noted.

Whipping around, he glared at the voice. "I hope you're happy now." he growled. Vlad turned around and stormed up to his room.

Danny landed and materialized. "Oh, I am." he laughed.

**End of WTAV 63**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Super E-man for suggesting it  
WTAV 64 - Lock him inside the closet**

"Hey Vlad!" Danny called from down the hall. Vlad turned around. "Come here! I have to show you something!" Vlad frowned, suspicious, but cautiously made his way toward the boy.

Vlad reached Danny and asked him, "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Danny grinned and told him, "Close your eyes!" Cautiously than before, Vlad did. Danny smirked. Leading Vlad down the hall, he led him in front of the closet. Opening the door, Danny pushed Vlad in gently and locked it behind.

Vlad pounded against the door screaming, "LET ME OUT!" Danny laughed and ran into his room. Danny, of course, knew he could phase out but Vlad was too annoyed to realize it. Snickering, he ran into Sam's room.

Sam was listening to her iPod again, so she didn't hear him. Danny smiled and gave her a victory kiss. Sam was taken by surprise but returned it. Danny turned off her iPod and put it on the nightstand. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Danny pushed her back onto the bed. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their moment was interrupted by Vlad bursting into the room, with a look of anger on his face. Danny chuckled and threw a pillow at him.

"Do you mind?" Vlad glared at him and ran out of the room. Shrugging it off, they returned to their make-out.

**End of WTAV 64**

**Dedicated to reviewer - Super E-man for suggesting it  
WTAV 65 - Replace his clothes with pink ones**

Vlad yawned and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He got another one since the first one was replaced with a siren that was now in the sewer pipes. Yawning again, he rolled out of bed and placed his feet on the ground. Slipping into his fuzzy slippers **(-snickers-)** and walked over to the wardrobe.

Vlad reached in and expected to grab the fabric of his beloved hippie clothes. Instead, he felt the fabric of...PINK CLOTHES? WHAT! Alerted, his hand withdrew with a pink shirt. Screaming, he ran down the hall, downstairs, and knocked furiously on Danny's door. Deja vu anyone?

No one answered. Vlad grumbled and turned to Sam's door. Knocking furiously, he tapped his foot, waiting. A bleary eyed Sam opened the door. She yawned and gave Vlad a quizzical look. "Normally, I would punch your lights out, but seeing as you could kill me if you wanted to, nevermind. Now exactly why are you knocking on my door at -checks watch- 10am?"

Vlad sneered. "Because your little boyfriend turned my clothes PINK!" Sam yawned and smiled. "And where's your proof of this?" Vlad was silent. Suddenly, he looked at what she was wearing.

"Are you...wearing...his shirt?" Vlad said slowly. Sam looked down and blushed slightly.

"That's besides the point." Sam said.

"The point is my beloved hippie clothes are now PINK CLOTHES!" A snicker was heard from behind Vlad.

"Your beloved hippie clothes?" Tucker snickered. Vlad opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"I didn't say that!" Vlad protested. Tucker smirked and pressed a button on his PDA. Vlad's voice came on and said, ""The point is my beloved hippie clothes are now PINK CLOTHES!"" Vlad turned about eighty shades of red.

Danny stumbled behind Sam. He yawned and whispered in her ear, "What happened?" he asked. Sam smiled at him.

"Vlad found his wardrobe change." Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**End of WTAV 65**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Another chappie done! I just realized this is Danny's second to last chapter. How sad. -cries- anyway, my back is stiff. Ow. **


	16. WTAV 66 through 70

**Annoying Vlad 66-70**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom, no matter what they say!

I'm sorry it took so long to update. My computer had a melt down and started shooting sparks at me, so now I'm on my mother's. I had to practically beg to be able to use her files. Sheesh. What could I do? Anyway, moving on to the story now.

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer - shadowedstar213 for suggesting it  
WTAV 66- finish all sentences with the words "in accordance with the prophecy."**

Vlad looked up from his book as the three teenagers filed in. Tucker took his normal position on the couch, stretching out on it. Danny sat in the chair opposite Vlad, Sam in his lap. He raised an eyebrow, since it was so quiet when they walked in and returned to his book.

After a few moments of silence, Vlad couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you so quiet?" he asked, in an annoyed voice. Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged glances then looked back at him and shrugged.

"What do you mean...in accordance with the prophecy?" Danny said, biting back the smirk that was forming. Vlad gave him a blank stare and then took in what he said.

"What?" Vlad asked, dumbly. Sam giggled but tried to hide it with a snort, and failing. Danny smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I said..." Danny started. "What do you mean...in accordance with the prophecy."

Vlad looked confused. "What's that mean?"Tucker snorted.

"It means what do you mean?" Tucker paused. "In accordance with the prophecy." Vlad was starting to get very annoyed, confused, and...hungry?

"You children are so confusing..." he muttered. Danny smirked. "What do you mean? In accordance with the prophecy." Vlad closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?" Vlad shrieked, shaking his head. Sam looked up and threw a pillow at him.

"Be quiet in accordance with the prophecy." She said, cuddling into Danny and went back to sleep. Danny grinned at her and wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

Vlad glared at her and stomped out of the living room. His book dropped to floor with a soft thud. Curious, Tucker went over and picked it up. After reading the cover, he burst out laughing. Sam opened an eye and glared at him. Gently letting herself out of Danny's lap, she got up and took the book from him. Just like Tucker, Sam burst out laughing and joined Tucker on the floor. Danny, now highly amused, got up and read the title. He snorted and started laughing.

Vlad came in to see why they were laughing and blushed a deep crimson when he saw the book near them. Hastily, he grabbed it and ran out. But, before he did so, the authoress came in and froze time. **Grinning, I came in and stole the book. Coming up to the screen, I thrust the book in front of it. In big, red letters were the words, _'Vlad Master's tale of a cat called 'Fruitloop.' _There was a picture that showed Vlad with Fruitloop.**

**End of WTAV 66  
**_If you notice, part of the last paragraph was in bold. That means I took over. Haha. Heehee. _

**Dedicated to reviewer- shadowedstar213 for suggesting it  
WTAV 67 - ****Wear a lot of perfume**  
_And no, Sam doesn't do this one...if you catch my drift...-gigglesnort-_

Danny stood in his bathroom, with Sam sitting on the edge of the tub. She was trying to hold in her laughter - and failing. Danny glared at her.

"It's not funny!" he protested. Sam quieted down.

"My boyfriend (giggle) wearing (giggle) perfume isn't (giggle) funny?" Sam said, bursting out laughing. She laughed more when she nearly fell in the tub. Danny smirked and advanced on her. Sam stopped laughing, but a smile remained on her face. He leaned down and crushed their lips together. Linking her arms behind his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sam broke apart and smiled at him. "Maybe later...when you're not coated in perfume." she giggled. Danny mock-glared and stole a kiss. Unlocking their embrace, he took her hand and pulled her into the living room. She let him go in alone and could barely hold in her laughter when she heard Vlad say, "Are you wearing perfume?"

**End of WTAV 67**

**Dedicated to reviewer- cat-demon Kitten for suggesting it  
WTAV 68 - Replace his clothes with women's clothes**

Vlad walked down the stairs awkwardly. He frowned when he tripped again. "Stupid shoes," he muttered to himself. Finally reaching the bottom, he sighed in relief and walked to the dining room. Growling when he kept tripping, his shoes refused to cooperate with him. Entering his destination, he was greeted with the normal sight of three teenagers seated at the table, eating breakfast. Well, one of them was eating. The other two were snogging the brains each other.

His entrance caused Tucker to look up, look down, then snap his head back up. It was quiet then he burst out laughing hysterically. Sam and Danny broke apart, clearly annoyed and glared at him. Taking no notice of them, Tucker continued laughing. They turned toward the door and their smiles grew. They were silent until Danny chuckled. That was the breaking point. Danny and Sam burst out laughing.

In the doorway stood Vlad Masters, clad in pink heels, white skirt and a pink midriff. His hair was in pigtails, tied with a pink bow. They toppled backwards and landed on the floor in a laughing heap. Sam still had her arms around his neck and was laughing into his chest. Danny's grip on her waist tightened a little as he laughed.

Vlad glared at them and attempted to eat a normal breakfast. Cursing when he dropped his fork, he bent over to pick it up. As soon as he did, however, a ripping sound echoed in the room. The teens stopped laughing and Vlad sat up straight. They burst out laughing again when they realized it was him. Blushing beet red, Vlad ran out of the room backwards.

**End of WTAV 68**

**Dedicated to reviewer- cat-demon Kitten for suggesting it  
WTAV 69- Make Vlad think Danny and Sam were doing what I said they weren't in #19**

Tucker walked into the living room, where everyone else currently was. Taking his usual seat on the couch, or rather, THE couch, he pulled out his PDA. Playing a game, he surveyed his other house-mates. Vlad was absorbed in his new book, in his usual chair. Danny and Sam where in their usual chair. Sam sat in Danny's lap, her head on his shoulder. Danny's arms were wrapped around her waist, his head leaning on hers. It took them forever, but they finally got together. Tucker smirked.

"Hey Sam?" he asked. She turned her head towards him. He winked at her. "When's the baby due?" Vlad's head snapped up, looking at him curiously. Sam smiled, with a hint of a smirk in it. Danny raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"December, why?" she responded. Vlad's head snapped to her and then to Danny. Danny's hand was rubbing her stomach. Vlad's eyes went wide and he gulped.

"Are you children quite serious?" Danny smirked.

"Well, Sam and I aren't exactly children anymore Vladdie." Sam giggled and Danny playfully put his other hand over her mouth. The other one was still rubbing her stomach. Vlad paled and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said. Walking into the kitchen, the three had their eyes on him. As soon as he went into the kitchen, they heard a shout of, "OH MY GOD! DANIEL GOT SAMANTHA PREGNANT!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed but quickly shut up when Vlad walked back in. Calmly, he sat down in his chair and resumed reading. Danny smirked and began kissing Sam's neck, to irritate Vlad and because he wanted to. Vlad's eyes widened again and he ran from the room in fright.

**End of WTAV 69**

**Dedicated to reviewer- cat-demon Kitten for suggesting it  
WTAV 70- ****Make him think his cat ran away**  
_I tweaked it but she still gets credit cause she inspired it_

Danny ran down the halls of the Master's Castle. Panting, he peered into what was probably the fiftieth room he looked in. Sighing, he ran down the stairs and peeked into the living room. _'In the last place I look, of course,'_ he thought dryly. Running in, he skid to a halt in front of Vlad. Looking up, he came face-to-face with a panting blue-eyed halfa.

"What is it this time Daniel?" Vlad asked, sighing. Waiting for a response, Danny caught his breath. He breathed out something that sounded like "gone...lost...everywhere...FRUITLOOP!" "Repeat that slowly." Vlad told him.

"Fruitloop is gone!" Vlad gasped and yelled, "NOOOOOOO! FRUITY! DADDY'S COMING!" and ran out of the room. Danny stared after him, wide-eyed. Vlad seemed to have realized what he did and came back in the room.

"I mean..." he said. "And good riddance!" Glancing around nervously, he ran out again. Danny still stared wide-eyed, amused and confused.

**End of WTAV 70**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had writer's block. I'll update sooner. **


	17. The end of a reign

**The end of a reign**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom, gosh.

_**

* * *

**_

**Danny  
**_Sam  
_Tucker  
Author

* * *

**No! My turn is done! -sobs hysterically-**

_-sighs and hugs Danny- You'll get over it. _

**-stops sobbing- -grins evilly and pounces on Sam- -makes out heavily with Sam-**

Guys, could you at least get a room? God, now I know what Vlad feels liks.

So you feel like an lonely, old, crazy man that lost his cat?

...well, maybe not EXACTLY like that...

-sighs- -kicks Danny and Sam- Get up, you little nasties. I may be writing this but...you know what, nevermind.

Are we ever going to get on with the chapter?

-gets a billion cups of caffeine-

Oh great. Now she's going the get sugar high. Just wonderful.

-bounces up and down- So this chapter is dedicated to ending Danny's turn in annoying Vlad and getting on to Tucker's turn. Hence the title. Well, Danny would be upset but he's a bit busy.

-everyone turns to look at Danny and Sam as his shirt flies past them-

-pulls curtain around them- Anyway, here's also to reaching over 200 reviews! Huzzah! Review Count: 220 -claps- You like it! You really really like it! Ahem, anyway...

-does happy dance- My turn my turn yay yay! My turn my turn yay yay! 

-backs away slowly- Well, the next chapter will come soon, along with more Vlad torture. Oh and you'll be please to know that I came up with an idea while I was in the shower.

Audience: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

-mutters- Babies. Anyway, my idea was another sequel about our favorite cat FRUITLOOP! I may or may not do it. Tell me if you want to in your review. Hint, hint. Also, check out my new story, "Ghostly Thoughts." It's a bit of drabble but whatevs. Well, stay tuned for the next update!


	18. WTAV 71 through 75

**Annoying Vlad 71-75**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Sucks.

Tucker's first chapter! Whee! Lol Anyway, if it sucks, blame Caroline. She keeps distracting me. Lol

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to reviewer- stormrider7 for suggesting it  
WTAV 71- ****Creep up behind him and scream, "BOO!" at the top of your lungs.**

Vlad sat in his armchair. Danny and Sam sat in their chair across him, fast asleep. Sam was in his lap, as always and Danny had his arms around her waist with her head tucker under his chin. Sam's hands wound around his and she was asleep, head resting on his chest. Vlad's gaze lingered on them and he allowed a brief smile to pass his lips before going back to his book.

Frowning, the fruit loop sensed something was wrong. He shrugged it off and allowed himself to be captivated into the Tales of Fruitloop, his adorable little kitty.

---Tucker POV---

I was crouched down in the kitchen. I peeked and saw Sam and Danny asleep in their chair. "Still the same old lovebirds," I muttered quietly and fixed my gaze on Vlad. He was reading his book about Fruitloop. Snickering, I dropped down to my knees and crawled into the living room. Coming to a stop at least a foot from his armchair, I carefully got up and crept up behind him.

_'On 3…'_ I thought, silently clenching and un-clenching my fists.

_'1….'_ Closer I got. Vlad sighed, flipping a page of his book.

_'2….' _A bit closer. He shifted in his position, resting his chin on his hand.

_'3….' _"BOO!"

Vlad screeched loudly, falling off his chair in the process. He tumbled on the floor and his book flew across the room, landing in front on the fireplace. The noise disturbed the sleeping couple. Blearily, Danny's eyes opened and took in the scene. Sam groaned and peeked open an eye and then opened the other one.

--No one POV--

Sam's eyes went from Tucker, who collapsed on the ground laughing, to Vlad, who was on the floor. Vlad was laid down, holding himself up with the palms of his hands. The flames of the fire shadowed across the cover of his book. Danny was the first to speak.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked. Tucker still laughed, but Vlad stood up. He angrily stomped out. Sam shook her head and went back to sleep. At the movement, Danny looked down and smiled at her. Shrugging, he pulled Sam closer, lightly kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep.

However, if they stayed awake longer, they would've heard Vlad's girlish scream of how he hated kids.

**End of WTAV 71  
**_Yes, I just had to add the DS._

**Dedicated to reviewer- stormrider7 for suggesting it  
WTAV 72- ****Give him a good book and tell him who dies**

Tucker walked down the hall in a confident stride. He rounded a corner and walked to the end of the hallway. Stopping at a door, he took a deep breath. Tucker looked down at the book in his hand, then looked back at the door. The techno-geek raised a hand and knocked on it.

A few moments of silence and then a, "Come in." met his ears. He turned the knob and walked in. And, without saying anything, he handed Vlad the book he was holding and left. Confused, Vlad looked at the cover. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" gleamed back at him in purple letters. Vlad grinned.

**The Next Day **

Tucker knocked on Vlad's study again. A pause was launched, then Vlad called out, "Come in." Tucker walked in, much like yesterday, and saw Old Fruity reading the book.

"Dumbledore dies on pg. 596," and left. Vlad looked confused and flipped to the page. He gasped, screamed, and fainted.

**End of WTAV 72  
**_Ummmm...yea, that was awkward. _

**Dedicated to reviewer- shadowedstar213 for suggesting it  
WTAV 73- ****Chew on borrowed pens**

Here we again, back in the living room. Vlad, Sam, Danny, and, of course, Tucker, all sat in their respective places. Vlad in his armchair; Sam and Danny cuddled in their chair; Tucker stretched on his couch. He was play with his PDA and chewing on a pen, his habit.

Danny opened his eyes sleepily and looked down at Sam, who had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, before scooping her in his arms bridal style. Saying good-night to the remaining two, Danny carried Sam up to his room. –wink, wink-

Tucker continued chewing on his pen and playing his PDA. Before long, he grew tired. Yawning, he put his 'baby' in his pocket along with his pen.

"Night fruit loop," he muttered before climbing the stairs to his room. A little less than an hour later, Vlad retired to his room. He sighed deeply and rested his head on his pillow. Frowning in the dark, he felt something under his head. He turned the light on his bedside table and grabbed the objects he laid on.

What he grabbed where….pens? Not just any pens, chewed pens! Confused, Vlad picked up the note with them. _'Here's your pens back Fruit __Loop__! –T.F.' _Vlad looked down at the pens and his expression grew with disgust. He threw them across the room and screamed in anguish.

**In Danny's room….. **

Sam sat up in the bed, Danny following her, confused. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Danny responded, still confused. Sam listened but all she heard was silence.

"Nevermind." Sam said, shaking her head. Danny shrugged it off, as they both laid back down and he pulled the cover over them.

**End of WTAV 73 **

**Dedicated to reviewer- katiesparks for suggesting it  
WTAV 74- ****Have an animated 'Sam being pregnant' convo  
OKAY, I'll say this once! SAM IS NOT PREGNANT! **

-Tucker POV-

ME: Hey Danny Sam's got something to tell you...

DANNY: Really? What?

ME: This is gonna be interesting

SAM: Well I..um..you see..

ME: Fine whisper it I already know I'm just here to see his reaction (gets some popcorn)

SAM: (whispers in Danny's ear)

DANNY: ...WHAT?

ME: DOES SHE REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT HER SELF? SHE'S PREGNANT STUPID!

SAM: (smacks forehead)

DANNY: WHAT!

SAM: I was GONNA wait to tell him that one!

ME: Then what did you just whisper to him!

SAM: That I saved a lot of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!

ME: REALLY!

Vlad just looked at us confused. "What the hell?" he asked. All three of us exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

**End of WTAV 74 **

**Dedicated to reviewer- Sam-n-Danny1 for suggesting it  
WTAV 75- ****Reenact the 'Phillip the girl nickel' skit from FOP**

Tucker goes up to Vlad. "Hey Vlad! I have some good news, and some bad news!" Vlad gives him a weird look.

"Um...okay, what's the good news?"

"The good news is I named my nickel Philip!" Tucker says cheerily. Vlad, who is now creeped out, steps back a few steps.

"Thats- thats nice. Uhh, what's the bad news?" _'Or do I want to know?'_ he added silently.

"It's a girl nickel!" At this point, Danny walks by Tucker. "Hey Tucker!"

"Hey Danny!" Tucker turns back to Vlad. But, alas, the fruit loop has escaped!

"Hey! Where'd you go? I wanted to show you Philip!" he called to Vlad. Vaguely, you could hear Vlad somewhere down the hall screaming.

**End of WTAV 75**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished Tucker's first chappie! Whee! I had too many distractions though…meh…Please review! And thanks for reviewing my other stories!**


	19. WTAV 76 through 80

Annoying Vlad 76-80

**Sam: **I'm baaaack!

**Danny: **I'm following Sammy. –glomps Sam-

**Tucker: **Why are they back!...wait, Sammy?

**Author: **Have you seen some of the ideas in here?...wait, Sammy?

**Sam: **Danny! –hits Danny on head-

**Danny: **OW! That hurt!

**Sam: **Aww, I'm sorry.

**Tucker: **-sigh- Lovebirds…

**Author: **-sigh- Let's get on with this.

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own Danny Phantom. Or Runaway Train.

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer- Panic! I'm here for suggesting it  
****WTAV 76- Make out on Vlad's bed  
**_If you didn't see the note at the beginning, then you're probably going to be confused. _

Vlad sighed as he climbed the stairs. It had been a long day and he was tired of wearing high heels. Reaching the landing, he knelt down and took the shoes from hell off. _'Now that's a relief,' _Vlad thought walking to his room.

The fruit loop reached his door and opened it with one hand, heels in the other. He walked in and threw them absentmindedly on a chair, flicking on a light. Suddenly, he gasped and fainted. The reason for this was because of the sight he saw. The sight he saw was Sam and Danny. Making Out. Again. On his bed.

The two looked up and blushed. Danny chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should've waited until we got to my room…" he muttered. Sam snorted. Danny grinned sheepishly and phased them through the bed.

**End of WTAV 76 **

**Dedicated to reviewer- Super E-Man for suggesting it  
****WTAV 77- Booby trap Vlad's bed **

Vlad sighed as he closed the door to his study. It was another long day of constant phone calls and plotting. He had luckily found a pair of women's boots so he didn't have to wear heels anymore. Rubbing his temples, he grimaced as he felt a breeze sweep around his skirt. (I couldn't resist putting that….)

Vladdie paddie walked up the stairs while having the strangest feeling of people watching him. But who would be watching him? No one of course….Anyway, after reaching the desired floor, he walked silently to his door. Opening it tiredly, Vlad shivered as he felt an odd feeling. He shrugged it off and walked to his bed, ready to collapsed on it. Before he could, Vlad found himself tripping over…a string?

In the dark, he had not seen it and, thus, he fell over it. The string triggered a net of soda cans that fell on his head noisily. Shrieking in surprise, Vlad stood up and tried to untangle himself from the net. Standing up was a mistake, of course, because then he tripped over another string. _This _string triggered a rather large bucket of molasses. Vlad screamed again but it was muffled as 10 pillows came flying at him in a flurry.

"DANIEL SCOTT FENTON!" he yelled. "SAMANTHA EMILY MANSON AND TUCKER JUSTIN FOLEY! GET IN HERE NOW!" The three teenagers came running into his room and flicked on the light. Biting their lips, they tried not to laugh at him. Vlad was covered from head to toe in molasses with feathers from the pillows clinging to him. A pillow case was stuck on his head and the net was still over him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THREE DO?" The trio cringed and stepped back.

"We…uh…have no idea what you're talking about?" Tucker said hopefully.

"Yea, Vlad." Sam added. "Just because _you _like to dress up as a chicken doesn't mean you can take it out on us." She turned and walked out of the room, followed by a snickering Danny. Tucker looked around nervously before taking off after them.

**End of WTAV 77 **

**Dedicated to reviewer- centaurgurl08 for suggesting it  
****WTAV 78- Have Tucker take a picture of Vlad sleeping **

In the dead of the night, a figure walked down the hall to a door. The figure opened the door and walked inside, camera and flashlight in hand. Shining the flashlight away from the sleeping figure, the figure positioned the camera perfectly. He snapped a photo quick and ran out of the room silently. Now safe in the hallway, he snickered. "Perfect."

**The Next Morning… **

A certain fruit-loop in a certain castle in a certain Wisconsin sat down in a certain study and opened a certain computer to a certain page. Actually, no, it wasn't a certain page. He just opened it to Google. Vlad was bored and decided to surf the internet. Randomly, he typed _'Fruitloop' _and hit 'google search.' He looked at the first item that came up, _The Official Website for the crazed-up fruit loop. _Curious, he clicked it and waited for it to load.

When it did load, a picture came on the screen and Vlad's face paled. He toppled over in his chair, still in shock, leaving the site exposed to the world. There, for the entire internet to see, was a photo of him. Asleep. In pink women's clothing and his cat curled up next to him. Under it read '_View all 100,000 comments.'_

**End of WTAV 78  
**_I gave Vlad a computer in here, just so you know. Oh and I don't own Google. Why would I want to? _

**Dedicated to reviewer- Jenna Dax for suggesting it  
****WTAV 79- Invite his business men come over while he still has women's clothes on **

Vlad Masters was an important business man. He was well-known and was one of the most successful men in the business world. Notice how I said was. One afternoon was about to change his reputation forever. And it was all because of three wacky teenagers and one bored author. Did I mention Vlad still has women's clothes on? No, I don't think I did.

---

_Ding Dong. _The sound of a doorbell echoed throughout the castle. "Can somebody get that?" a male voice called. No answer. Vlad sighed.

_Ding Dong. _"Daniel? Samantha?" Silence. "Tucker?" Still silence. Vlad growled and stomped up the stairs from his lab.

"Stupid high heels," he muttered. "Stupid teenagers taking away my boots. Stupid dresses. Stupid-AHHHH!" Vlad's heel somehow got rammed into the top stair. He growled again and tugged at his shoe. He seemed to forget someone was at the door and also forgot the other three occupants of the house had heard no one answered the door.

Failing to register the sounds of Sam's boots hitting the floor and the sound of two other pairs of shoes following hers, the three teens opened the front door to see a group of business men. Sam seemed to think they looked like a mob, as they were all dressed in suits that looked the same.

"Uh, hello?" she said, tilting her head to side. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and Tucker peered over at the men. The group stared back at her, silent. After a pause, one of the older looking men spoke up,

"Is Mr. Masters here?" The trio exchanged glances before Danny turned back to them. He nodded and said,

"This way." The men nodded in sync and walked in, as Tucker gestured for them to go. The techno-geek ushered them near the top of the stairs to the lab. Sam and Danny exchanged glances and followed.

---

Vlad had gotten his shoe unstuck and was walking on the landing when the mob and our favorite trio neared the lab entrance. All of their gazes met and an awkward silence held.

"Awkweird…" Sam said, hoping to clear the tension. Tucker and Danny exchanged glances before Danny grabbed Sam and they yelled, "BYE!" and took off running to the kitchen.

**End of WTAV 79  
**_Awkweird. I love saying that. _

**Dedicated to reviewer- cottongirl619 for suggesting it  
****WTAV 80- Someone borrows Sam's iPod and sings aloud the lyrics while Vlad is reading **

We find ourselves in the living room once again. Vlad, once again, is reading his Fruitloop book. Sam and Danny curled up on their chair, Sam trying to give Danny a new hairdo. Fruitloop was stretched out on Tucker's couch. So where is Tucker, you ask? Well, that brings me to my point.

---

Tucker was upstairs, listening to Sam's iPod he borrowed and singing along with it. Horribly, might I add, and it might make your ears if you could hear it. He danced down the stairs, almost killing himself several times due to lack of attention. He came spinning and singing into the living room. This caused Fruitloop to screech loudly and jump off the couch, running out of the room.

Vlad cringed as Tucker jumped on the sofa and sang as loud as he could. Our favorite couple also cringed and covered their ears as their friend shouted out the lyrics to "Runaway Train."

Vlad threw a pillow at Tucker. Tucker yelped as the pillow hit him square in the chest and he flipped over. "Hey! You better not break my iPod!" Sam yelled at him. Danny took this distraction as a chance to escape and ran. "Oy! Fenton! Get back here! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

Tucker and Vlad watched as Danny, whose sexy black hair was now up in mini-ponytails, ran from the room with Sam hot on his heels, screaming about how he couldn't escape her.

"Funny," Tucker commented. "He waited all puberty for a girl to tell him that and now…" Vlad nodded, understanding. "So," he continued and a grin slid over Tucker's face as he pressed play on the iPod. "_Runaway train never going back, Runaway on a oneway track…_" Vlad shook his head and picked up his book and walked out, leaving the techno-geek to his singing.

**End of WTAV 80 **

* * *

**A/N: Writer's block is a bitch, man. Anyways, 'Runaway Train' is property of Busted, not me. I just love the song too much. Send in ideas if you have 'em! I only have about….9 left that I'm going to use. I need around…16 more? I dunno. Just send in your ideas and I'll try to use them. We're almost done! -sobs-**


	20. WTAV 81 through 85

**Annoying Vlad 81-85**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Danny Phantom. GODS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Nor do I own DELL. But I do own the laptop from Dell I'm currently using to update this story. XD

I'm baaaaaaaaack! With 5 billion other chapters for _Drabble for the Soul._ I had some inspirations. Everyone must thank my best friend, Nolana, a.k.a. .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty., for getting me to update. Now go review her story and I'll update more often. Haha.

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer- caffienenut1022 for suggesting it  
****WTAV 81 - Invite Maddie over while Vlad still has his women's clothes on**

Maddie Fenton shivered as she stepped out of the Specter Speeder in her blue hazmat suit. She hated Vlad and hated going anywhere near Vlad's mansion. It gave her the creeps.

"And so does he," Maddie muttered under her breath and sighed. Danny had called her here, saying there was ghost trouble. It would also be a good chance to check up on him. With another sigh and a deep breath, she proceeded up the steps and rang the doorbell to her doom.

- - -

Sam heard the bell ring and she immediately knew who it was. No, she wasn't psychic. She just knew who was coming over. Girls rock like that.

"I got it!" she yelled out to whoever might be listening. Sam ran out of her room and slid down the railing of the stairs and landed on the last floor. She opened the door and came face-to-face with Maddie.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton," the Goth greeted. "Come on in." Maddie smiled warmly.

"Thank you Sam." Said teen stepped aside and let the elder woman in and closed the door behind her. Danny came sliding down the railing and landed in front of Maddie.

"Hey mom!" he exclaimed, hugging her. She looked down at her son, suspicious at his behavior but hugged him back nonetheless. Sam bit back a snicker and her gaze fell to the open door to Vlad's secret lab.

"Samantha, who was that?" Vlad's voice floated up the stairs. He apparently hadn't heard Danny, so he had no notification of the fact that it was the object of his obsession. His high-heeled feet make clicking sounds on the stairs. Danny pulled away from his mother and stood next to Sam.

The footsteps stopped. Vlad appeared out of the door and froze, horror-stricken. Maddie's eyes widened and she looked scared, confused, and amused.

Sam snickered softly and Danny nudged her shoulder with his.

"Maddie, I can explain." Vlad mustered out.

"N-no need Vlad," she paused, eyes scanning his dress up and down. "And I use that term loosely," Maddie bit her lip. "I think this says it all." She gestured to his apparel, the image of Vlad in a dress still scarring her mind for life.

There was an awkward pause and then Danny, in hopes of breaking the tension, said,

"Well, if it's any consolation at all, Vlad didn't have much of a choice in the matters of wearing the dress." This was followed by a slap from Sam and an "Ow!" from her slap.

**End of WTAV 81**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Peanutbutter Oreos for suggesting it  
****WTAV 82 - Have Tucker put an annoying ringtone on his cell phone/PDA and have Sam/Danny call his phone every five minutes.**

Tucker Foley sat in the living room of Vlad Masters, accompanied by none other than Vlad Masters. We are still using that term loosely, of course. Not sure whether or not to call him Veronica yet, so we'll get back to you on that. Anyway, Tucker claimed his territory on the couch while Fruitloop, the cat, not Vlad, curled up on Danny and Sam's chair. Where were Danny and Sam? Well, you'll never know. Muahahaha. In a lighter note, Vlad sat in his armchair, reading one of his beloved cat books.

All was silent in the room, the occupants all having comforting thoughts. What broke this peace was the sudden outbreak of a high-pitched scream. This alarmed the cat Fruitloop and the human Fruitloop. The cat screeched loudly, jumped off the chair, and ran out of the room. The human fell off his chair in shock, dropped his book on his foot, and glared at Tucker.

Tucker grinned and waved his cell phone in the air, indicating that was the source of the sudden outburst. Vlad growled and sat back in his chair, reading his book again as Tucker answered the call.

Eventually, he hung up and all was silent again. That is, until the same scream again, Vlad jumped a mile in the air and looked at Tucker menacingly. He grinned sheepishly and answered the call.

Again, the process of him hanging up, silence, the scream, the reaction, and the answer repeated once more.

The next time it happened, however, things were different. The now very pissed off human Fruitloop went back to his book. The all-too-familiar scream came again and this time, Vlad took action. He marched over to Tucker, grabbed the phone, and yelled,

"He's busy!" into it. Vlad hung up and threw in Tucker's lap before returning to his chair.

**End of WTAV 82**

**Dedicated to reviewer- anime-girl98 for suggesting it  
****WTAV 83 - Show Vlad this fanfic**

_I cut it down a little bit. _

Tucker sighed. "Please Vlad?" The older man frowned and shook his head once more.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you children for one of your _surprises_." Vlad scowled, attempting to walk away but his attempt was thwarted as Tucker pulled on his sleeve again.

"I promise nothing will poison you, jump out, scar you for life, attack you, glomp you, kill you, cause you major injuries, start dancing around and singing in thong, or anything else." Honesty shown in the red beret clad boy's eyes and Vlad sighed, a show of defeat. Tucker grinned and pulled the Fruitloop along for the long journey.

Across the hall, down the stairs, across another hall, down more stairs, a trip through the kitchen, then through the living room – and passing a rather preoccupied Danny and Sam, wink wink -, over the river, through the woods, and finally reach grandma's house – oh, wrong story. They finally reached their destination, the computer room.

Entering, Tucker pushed Vlad, rather roughly, into a chair and thrust it in front of the DELL flat screen computer. He pulled a chair up next to Vlad's and began typing furiously on the keyboard. Vlad gaped at the screen as a window popped open.

Confused, he read the logo at the top left of the page. "Fanfiction?" he inquired, turning to his company. "What's this?"

"It's a site where people can write fictional stories about their favorite TV Shows, Movies, Books, etc." Tucker explained quickly. He clicked on 'Cartoon' and then scrolled down. Upon finding his desired topic, Tucker clicked on it and Vlad gaped at the screen again.

"Daniel has his own show?" he squeaked out. Tucker nodded and opened the search engine.

He selected 'Author by Pen Name' and below that, in a separate box, he typed 'Blood of a Tear' and hit 'Go'. Confused again, Vlad asked about this.

"It's a user," was the only explanation. 18 different users showed up but #7 was the one he wanted (1). The techno-geek clicked the link and hit 'hide bio'. Scrolling down, he selected story #11. Vlad's eyes widened at the title.

"Does that say what I think it says?" he breathed. Tucker nodded and let Vlad maneuver the mouse now.

(later on)

They were up to Chapter 22(a.k.a. this chapter) when they noticed something. Vlad raised his hand and the words appeared on the screen. He lowered it and the computer recorded it. Tucker, finally gathering enough common sense to move, took out his PDA and started filming it.

Meanwhile, Vlad lifted his other arm and lowered it, surprised when all this was recorded. He moved to sneeze but didn't. The computer type '_Achoo!_' but immediately backspaced it when he didn't. Then, Vlad did what any other person would do in this situation.

Scream. Very loudly and very girlishly, might I add. And then he ran from the room, flailing his arms wildly, Tucker not far behind.

**End of WTAV 83**

**Dedicated to reviewer- .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty. for suggesting it  
****WTAV 84 - Cover his room with extra sticky crazy glue**

Vlad rolled over and groaned. His alarm clock blared angrily at him. Reaching a hand out, the thing was scorched with an ecto-blast. The alarm instantly shut up. He produced a satisfied smirk and sighed. He should really get out of bed.

The Fruitloop sat up, not noticing the fact that his blanket stuck to him and tried to pull the blanket off him. Frowning, Vlad tried to pull his hand from the blanket but it wouldn't come off. He growled in anger and tried to push himself out of bed, using the nightstand as a base. He was able to stand up but now he was stuck.

The floor glued his feet to it, his hand was still stuck to the blanket, which was still stuck to him and his other hand was on the night stand.

Vlad growled again and somehow managed to pull the nightstand from its place. Walking over to the door, he knocked a large hole in it by thrusting the nightstand into it. The hurled object, however, did not depart from Vlad. This caused Vlad to follow the stand on its journey and now it was stuck to the wall.

Vlad screamed and shrieked, now that his nightstand was stuck to the wall, he was stuck to the stand, the blanket still stuck to him and his hand still on the blanket. The noise alerted the three teenagers. They all ran from their rooms and towards the source of the noise.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all successfully reached Vlad's floor and stared wide-eyed at Vlad's predicament. They all heaved a sigh of relief when they realized it was only Vlad. Danny had went ghost, Sam held the Fenton Thermos, the Jack-o-Nine-Tails, and some large ecto-gun was hoisted on Sam's shoulder.

Said girl dropped the gun, muttered 'It was only Vlad", then trudged back down the stairs. Danny sighed, going back human and following his girlfriend. Tucker stayed behind only to take pictures then followed his friends back down to their rooms.

The trio ignored Vlad's cries of help and his pleads to come back and went back to sleep.

**End of WTAV 84**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Spymaster E for suggesting it  
****WTAV 85- Remove all the toilets and sinks from his house**

Vlad jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. He bid the three still sleepy teens a good morning. He had finally gotten free of the sticky glue hold from a few days ago. The glue took about 2 days to dry, which made his position very uncomfortable.

Halfway through breakfast, Vlad excused himself to go to the bathroom. He wandered into the downstairs bathroom. Turning to use the toilet, he was shocked to find no toilet bowl. He also noted there was no sink.

Vlad decided to check it out later, his urges to go overwhelming him. He took to the bathroom on the second floor, only to discover it was also robbed of the sink and toilet. The millionaire Fruitloop found this quite annoying.

He really had to go by now and all the bathrooms were robbed of the same objects. Running quickly through the castle, Vlad reached the living room, where they were having breakfast, panting.

"Where…are the…toil…ets…and…sinks?" he panted out before collapsing. Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged looks, shrugged and went back to eating.

**End of WTAV 85**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: At last, I have finally updated. I'll updated my other stories soon.**

1. This information is actually true. I researched it before typing this.


	21. WTAV 86 through 90

**Annoying Vlad 86-90**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Danny Phantom.

NOOO! The end of this fic is drawing near. I fear for my sanity. –starts sobbing hysterically- I'LL MISS YOU ALL! Shutting up… But, seriously, the end is drawing near. I'm sad. :( But, there might be additional chapters because I've gotten so many good ideas. So be on the lookout. :)

**Oh, and I just realized something! Human Fruitloop and Cat Fruitloop are similar to Human Kirk and Cat Kirk from _Gilmore Girls. _Haha.**

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer- Blackfire Plasmius for suggesting it  
****WTAV 86 – Get Tucker to set up a large string of pranks**

Somewhere in Wisconsin, an alarm clock blared it's insanely annoying _BEEP _that was as annoying as the Box Ghost shouting about himself over and over again. Then, in the same place in Wisconsin, said alarm clock was shut off by a convenient ecto-blast fired out of one Fruitloop's hand. Said cereal-named billionaire yawned and stepped out of bed.

Stepping into his fuzzy bunny slippers, Vlad froze mid-yawn. He squished his feet around and was disgusted to feel something slimy. Vlad screamed in terror and ran to his door. He threw it open, intent on confronting the evil little teenagers residing on the floors below his.

Attempting to run out, he tripped on a string and crashed through a door, conviently located across from his. All of a sudden, a bucket fell on his head and glue began to seep over his head. The glue dried quickly and was very sticky so now the bucket was planted firmly on his head.

Managing to pull himself free of the door, Vlad wandered into the hall with the bucket still on his head and fell down the stairs. His screams were muffled and ignored. Unknowingly to him, he crashed into his Packers room. Trying to get up, he grabbed onto something. The sound of glass shattering made him cringe, and wonder where he was.

Vlad stretched out his arms and began wondering around the room, things plummeted to the floor as he crashed into them. He shrieked as a familiar item was pressed into his hand. Suddenly, he stopped and thought for a second.

"DUH!" he said, voice muffled by the bucket. "I can just phase right through the damned bucket." Human Fruitloop did so and through the bucket across the room, ignoring the sound of glass shattering, yet again.

Vlad surveyed his surroundings and screamed. "My precious Packers'…oh, I'm so sorry!" he cried out, picking up a torn up football. He heard mad laughter from behind him and spun on his heel, coming face-to-face with one Tucker Foley.

Tucker held up his PDA, with showed the previous events. Vlad blanched. "This should do nicely on your site." Tucker cackled again then high-tailed it out of the room.

Meanwhile, Vlad fell to the floor anime-style. "My…site?" he chocked out, before passing out.

**End of WTAV 86**

**Dedicated to reviewer- hammy ham ham for suggesting it  
****WTAV 87 – Stuff 'rubber objects used to lower the risk of pregnancy' in Vlad's bed**

Again, we find ourselves in Wisconsin, spying on one Fruitloop. The human, not the cat. AHEM. Moving on now…

Vlad rolled over in his bed, currently asleep and blissfully happy in his dream state.

_Maddie smiled at him. "Vlad…"_

_Vlad smiled back at her. "Maddie…" They leaned in closer. His eyes fluttered close as their breath mingled. They're lips were close to each other. Just a bit more, he leaned in when…._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Vlad, woken up by the annoying alarm clock, growled and shot an ecto-blast at it. It simmered peacefully and his eyes opened, agitation clearly marked in them. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. There was something under his sheets and it wasn't just him.

He threw his covers off and then shrieked after doing so. Vlad stood up quickly and barged out the door, down the hall, down two flights of stairs and into Danny's room and fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Danny and Sam, whom were currently occupying Danny's bed, woke up and blinked at him blearily.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, sleepily. Sam leaned her head on Danny's back, nuzzling into it peacefully, arms loosely around his waist. Danny ran his knuckles over her arms, still staring confused at the elder man on the floor, near the door.

"Why…did you….put condoms….in…my bed…." was all he could heave out, before passing out. The young halfa was still confused and turned to his lover.

"Sam?" he asked. His only response was her breathing. Turning to look at her, Danny smiled when he realized she fell back asleep. Carefully, he untangled Sam's arms from around him and set her back into her claimed spot. He settled next to her and draped an arm over her protectively.

**End of WTAV 87  
**_You have no idea how much I needed that DxS fluff right now… _

**Dedicated to reviewer- .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty. for suggesting it  
****WTAV 88 – Run around screaming about an emergency**

"ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS URGENT! URGENT, I SAY! A TOTAL DISASTER! AN EMERGENCY!" Tucker's yell caused Danny to jump up and fall out of his bed. Sam groaned and crammed her pillow on her head from her position. Danny sat back on the bed as Tucker burst into the room, screaming.

"ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS URGENT! URGENT, I SAY! A TOTAL DISASTER! AN EMERGENCY!" Sam threw her pillow at him and knocked him to the floor. He shot back up; stumbling then ran out of the room, still screaming. The two lovebirds exchanged glances and shrugged. Sam stole Danny's pillow and went back to sleep.

Danny yawned, stood up, stretched, and kissed Sam on her head. And, for my own animated purposes, he went downstairs in only pajama pants. (Danny shirtless SQUEE!)

-Downstairs-

""ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS URGENT! URGENT, I SAY! A TOTAL DISASTER! AN EMERGENCY!" Tucker was running around in circles screaming his head off. Vlad, upon hearing the blood-curling screech, ran into the kitchen. This caused Tucker to slam right into him and send the older man falling on the floor.

"ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS URGENT! URGENT, I SAY! A TOTAL DISASTER! AN EMERGENCY!" he yelled again.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!" Vlad yelled back. Danny, who had just come into the kitchen, winced and held his ears.

"Hi!" Tucker replied and then ran off again. Human Fruitloop growled and Danny chuckled, eating an apple and ignoring Vlad's death glare.

**End of WTAV 88**

**Dedicated to reviewer - curiositykilledthesquirrel111 for suggesting it  
****WTAV 89 - During an awkward silence, randomly burst into hysterical laughter  
**_All dialogue!_

"Hey Vlad?"

":sigh: Yes, Tucker?"

"Why do you have a condom in your hair?"

"…:sweatdrop:"

':awkward silence:'

"…:bursts into hysterical laughing fit:"

":looks annoyed:"

":grins:"

"Sam, I'm getting a feeling of Déjà vu."

"…:blushes:hits Danny on head:"

"OWIE! X-X"

':awkward silence:'

":bursts into hysterical laughter:"

":rubs temples: I hate children."

"Technically, Danny and I aren't considered children anymore...:sweatdrop:"

"Yea, you're making them!"

":hits Tucker on head:"

'awkward silence'

":bursts into hysterical laughter:"

":growls angrily:"

**End of WTAV 89**

**Dedicated to reviewer- curiositykilledthesquirrel111 for suggesting it**

**WTAV 90 – Burst out laughing every time Vlad says "Daniel"  
**_More dialogue! WH00T!_

"Hey Vlad!"

"Hello Daniel."

":bursts out laughing hysterically:"

"Oh dear lord, not again."

"Not what again?"

"..."

"OH! That again…wait, are we talking about _that _that or that that?"

"..."

"I think it's a mixture of both."

"So, it's _that_ that?"

"..."

"Most likely _that_ that."

"Daniel, would –"

":bursts into hysterical laughter:"

":sweatdrop:"

"...?"

":sweatdrop: Uhm, Daniel, I –"

":more laughter:"

"…"

"XD"

"Daniel…"

":laughter:"

":bangs head on wall:falls unconscious:"

":more laughter:"

**End of WTAV 90**

* * *

**A/N: LOOK! IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE! NO, IT'S…IT'S…AN UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHA! –cough- Hairball. Good news! My slashy phase ended! That means no more pain for your eyes! XD I have come to realize I love dialogue fics a bit too much. They're just really cool. **


	22. WTAV 91 through 95

**Annoying Vlad 91-95**

**Disclaimer – **I still own nothing. Except the terrible itch on my forehead right now…

Feh. The fic is nearly over. I'll put in extra chapters for the ideas I wanted to use but couldn't. Also, I deleted the chapters with the author notes, they held no importance.

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer- Insanity's ten miles behind me for suggesting it  
****WTAV 91 - Randomly throw his cat at him**

When you hear the name 'Vlad Masters' do you automatically think: A) World famous billionaire or B) Crazed-up Fruitloop getting his cat thrown at him. On most cases, you would think A. But this is not like most cases, as I hope you are aware of. If you're not, then why the hell are you reading this fic? If you _are _aware of this, however, keep reading and ignore my outbursts.

Still here? Good. Now, we bring ourselves to Wisconsin. Yes, it's a free trip to Wisconsin. How lucky are you? Very, apparently. Now let's get back on track here…

A lone figure was hidden in the shadows of the hallway, giving off the mysterious aura. He would've been in all black, if he had given into Sam's will and replaced the red beret with the black she had. Who knew she still had it?

Green eyes locked on their target and lips curled into a smirk. _Ready…_

The target was getting closer… _Set…_

Almost there… _FIRE!_

A battle cry of "_BONZAI!_" rang out through the halls followed soon by a flying cat getting thrown on it's master's face.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**End of WTAV 91**

**Dedicated to reviewer- BlackSabreWolfGirl for suggesting it  
****WTAV 92 - Roll up a newspaper and hit him randomly.**

Tucker yawned and stretched out on the couch, lazily taking in his company's current state. Danny was asleep and Sam was semi-conscious in his lap. Cat Fruitloop was curled up on his leg (he didn't move it because it was still ticked off at him for throwing it) and Human Fruitloop was reading _How to Snag a Girl – Crazed-up Fruitloop edition! _He resisted the urge to snort, no need to give his cover away. As far as Vlad knew, he was unconscious with a kamikaze cat on his leg. Poor Sap…

Unfortunately – for Vlad, not the story – Tucker was _very _much awake and ready to battle…so to speak, anyway. A newspaper was _conviently _and _randomly_ placed on the table next to the couch (the table was also _conviently_) place there as well. Reaching for it carefully, so as not to disturb the cat (he really didn't want more scratch marks on his bum…), the paper successfully came into contact with his fingertips. He was vaguely aware of Sam giving him a half-lidded curious look before she cuddled up to Danny again.

A small snicker escaped him but did not register in Fruitloop's – human – mind. So the story continues on as Tucker rolls the paper up and attempts to slide Fruitloop off without getting attacked. He emerges successfully, otherwise he would have some new scratches and the story will lose its plotline…again…moving on now.

So, where were we? Oh yes, Tucker has a rolled up newspaper. Really? When did this happen? When I had a potty break? HOLY CHRIST OF KAMI, the story is magical. Awesome. Like, for real. ……………………………………………………spaz.

SO! Point being Tucker had a newspaper. That was rolled up. And it was rockin'. Cuz I said so. So get over it. Loser.

And then, you know what he did with that newspaper? No, go ahead. Guess. You can't? Good, because neither can I….okay, maybe I can but whatever. So Tuck-chan slaps Vlad upside the head, with the newspaper, from his new position behind Vlad's chair. He flew there. Not literally, because he is not a halfa, unlike what some people think. And Vlad yelps. And Fruitloop falls off the couch. And Sam throws her boot at Tucker. And Danny sleeps. Whatever.

So then Tucker smacks Vlad again. And the same things happen. Except Sam uses her other boot. Thrilling. I think we need a new character in here…OH LOOK! VALERIE! Oh…crap…she has a gun…

I must run now…but first….

_Tucker slapped Vlad upside the head for the three billionth time, making the lump on his head increase greatly…Muhahahaha…._

**End of WTAV 92**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Spymaster E for suggesting it  
****WTAV 93 – Destroy his house.**

Vlad Masters was a wealthy man. He was also a stressed man. Do you know why? Because he has three teenagers in his house. Yes, that's correct. Three. And also because I am writing a story about him getting annoyed.

Vlad was fully set on coming home, relaxing with Fruitloop, and reading a book with some tea. Of course, when _I'm_ writing a story, he does not get to do this. Oh no. For when he came home, he discovered he had no home. His whole mansion was destroyed. Vlad discovered he had a horrible case of déjà vu. And God was not rewinding anything up there. It was The Million Dollar Ghost all over again. Except there was no ecto-converter involved. At least he hoped not…

"What…the…HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Vlad yelled, using many periods to get his point across. The trio did not even flinch. Because they have skillz. Chea.

"Well…we…kinda…accidentally…--"

"Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love"

"-blew up your house." Sam finished Danny's sentence, ignoring Tucker's sudden outburst of a Shrek song.

"Accidentally? HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY BLOW UP A HOUSE!" This time, they flinched. Because Vlad spat. Which defected their skillz. Chea.

"…ask the author…?"

And then Vlad blew up. Seriously. He did. You don't believe me? There's a big scorch mark in Wisconsin. There is. I swear it.

**End of WTAV 93**

**Dedicated to reviewer- .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty. for suggesting it  
****WTAV 94 – Happy Bag Day!**

Vlad Masters is a Fruitloop. Plain and simple. In all of his fruitloopy life he has lived for a billion years, he has been prepared for everything. Excluding the facts that he is being characterized by a crazy girl who has a small cold and is listening to Christmas music in September and is writing about him getting tortured; he lost the love of his life to his best friend who is now his mortal enemy, even if the said guy doesn't know it; and he became a half-ghost after losing the love of his life. Ignoring those facts, he's been prepared for everything. Really, he has. I think…Otherwise, I'm babbling about nothing. Oh well.

What he did not expect was Bag Day. You heard me right. Bag Day. As in the day of bags or the day pertaining to bags…or something along those lines. Yea.

So when Vlad walked into his living room, he did not expect to see a banner saying 'BAG DAY' in blood red letters on a black banner hung upside down. He did not expect to see the room covered in bags. He did not expect Tucker to run up to him and throw a bag over his head, shout "HAPPY BAG DAY!" really loudly and then run off laughing insanely.

This all made Vlad wonder why he even got out of bed that morning. Perhaps it was because the author made him. Or the universe really hated him. The world may never know.

**End of WTAV 94**

**Dedicated to reviewer- mirenda for suggesting it  
****WTAV 95 – The only girl in the household has a problem…**

As you should all know, there is a time in every girl's life where she hits puberty. And, along with that, she gains certain…qualities. I will not go into further detail. For that, you need to go ask your parents. Because I am nowhere near old enough to be a parent. So screw you. Okay, off track. Sorry.

One of those qualities is something very…red. Periods. Embarrassing, yes. But stay with me here. What you are about to read involves people fainting, a pink Goth, and a chicken…oh yes, you should be afraid. Very afraid…

…

Knock knock.

"Mmmmhmmm?"

"Vlad?" a voice squeaked out from behind the door. Vlad looked up.

"Yes Samantha?" he asked as she stepped in the room. She was blushing. Uh oh….

"I need to ask you…something." Sam was very red now.

"Yes?" Hook.

"Something very personal."

"What is it?" Line.

"I need you to get me _mumble._"

"…wha…?"

"I NEED YOU TO GET MY TAMPONS! _Blush_"

"………………………………………………………."

"………………….."

"…?"

"….o.o"

"……._faint_"

"….CLUCK!"

**End of WTAV 95**

_Notes: Vlad fainted, Sam blushed, and a chicken came in randomly. The end._

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated. I am so so so so SO sorry for the long wait! I was lazy, school started, and I felt sick so neh! I am a cruel author that cannot spell! Please forgive me!**


	23. WTAV 96 through 100

**Annoying Vlad 96-100**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own the wonderful works of Butch Hartman. All the songs sung here are owned by anyone who wrote them.

Finally being updated, I got my lazy bum in gear. We're nearing the end, my peeps! -sobs-

Guest Appearences by - Eric the Muse and Ben the Craver of Fics. (_Ben's twin is sleeping_) XD They're my inner-voices. MUAHAHAA!

* * *

**Dedicated to reviewer- phantasiashadow for suggesting it  
****WTAV 96 - I Don't Think You're Happy Enough, Vladdy!**

Vlad sighed, it was finally quiet. Our star trio was sure to be the death of him…or what was left of him, part of him insane and the other part a ghost. It would be a rather comical partial-death for him. Vlad would die because of the antics of three teenagers and become an a insane ghost, having Skulker make tea for him and then go off banging Ember…

(_Getting off track, mou.._ says Eric the Muse) Oh, shuddap Eric. Now, back to Fruitloop. He's sighing and it's quiet. (_How interesting…not_ says Eric the Muse sarcastically)Let's change that, shall we? Told in skit form! (_Lazy…_ pipes up Ben the Craver of Fics) -.- Read while I pummel my inner voices. (_Crud…_ says Ben and Eric. _DOUSHITE! NOT THE…OH, YOU'RE TOO CRUEL!_)

**Tucker: **_(pops out of nowhere) _Hello, boys and girls. This is your old pal, Stinky Wizzleteats. This is a song about a whale. No! This is a song about being happy! That's right! It's the Happy Happy Joy Joy song!

**Danny and Sam: **_(Sam in monotone) _Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!

**Sam: **_(in monotone) _I don't think you're happy enough! That's right! I'll teach you to be happy! I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs! Now, boys and girls, let's try it again!

**Danny and Tucker: **Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!

**Danny: **If'n you aint the grandaddy of all liars! The little critters of nature... They don't know that they're ugly! That's very funny, a fly marrying a bumblebee! I told you I'd shoot! But you didn't believe me! Why didn't you believe me!

**Sam and Tucker: **Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy Happy Happy Joy Joy

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker: **_(Sam in monotone, Danny and Tucker off-pitch) _Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Joy Joy Joy!

Vlad stared at them, now that they were back in story format. They grinned at him cheesily (_Sam's smile kinda scared me…_ says the newly-bruised Eric) before bursting out,

"**_I DON'T THINK YOU'RE HAPPY ENOUGH!_**"

His eyes widened as they prepared to sing all over again. "NO! I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY, THANKS!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Tucker yelled back.

"YES I AM!"

"YOU DON'T SOUND IT!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!" Sam jumps in.

"I DUNNO, YOU WANNA GO MAKE OUT?" Danny is distracted easily…

"YEA, WHY NOT!"

…and thus, WTAV 91 is complete. XD

**End of WTAV 96**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Spymaster E for suggesting it  
****WTAV 97 - Vlad's a Barbie Girl!**

You've all heard of the cursed _Barbie Girl _song, ne? Well, if you haven't…you're screwed. Vlad is one of those people. Thankfully, I am not the one going to screw him. I'll leave that up to THAT GODDAMNED MARY-SUE OF A JIN! (_She's still pissed about the Avatar episode…_ comments Ben, still sporting many bruises) YA DAMN RIGHT I AM! cough But this is not the place to rant. I did enough of that in my deviantArt Journal.

Now, where was I…? (_Distracted_… snickers Eric) -.- Barbie Girl…Vlad…Mary-Sue…Ah yes, Vlad's waking up. Let us become more of the stalkers that we are and zoom in with the webcam I have planted in his room…cough

**Hi Barbie!**

_Hi Ken!_

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

_Sure Ken!_

**Jump In…**

Vlad's eyes opened in a manor that was copied off of a Spongebob Squarepants episode.

"_DANIEL FENTON!_" which was soon followed by the chorus of _Barbie Girl_.

- - -

"So, you think Vlad woke up yet?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker.

"_DANIEL FENTON! _… _I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_"

Danny gave Sam a sly look. "I think he found them." They burst out laughing hysterically.

**End of WTAV 97**

**Dedicated to reviewer- Insanity's ten miles behind me for suggesting it  
****WTAV 98 - Headless Horse…Maddie?**

Vlad bounded up the stairs, two at a time. He paid no attention to Sam, who came out of the library reading a book and nearly falling as he flew by her.

He paid no attention to Danny, who snickered and went to help Sam.

He paid no attention to Tucker, who waved merrily as the elder half-ghost ran past him.

Vlad had received a warning. It was cardboard and used to be apart of a cut-out of one Maddie Fenton. _No…it couldn't be…_

The door to his secret hiding place full of Maddie. His jaw dropped and he fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!" _They were all headless…all of them…defaced cutouts…it's too horrible…_

"MADDDDDDDDDDDDDIEEEEEEEE!"

…awkward.

**End of WTAV 98**

**Dedicated to reviewer- .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty. for suggesting it  
****WTAV 99 - Vlad, my best friend**

"_VLAD!_"

Tucker ran down the hall, aware of Vlad watching him from out of the corner of his eye. Vlad sighed.

"What is it now?" he crossed his arms across his chest. Tucker grinned maniacally, handing the elder a bracelet. Vlad arched an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"A friendship bracelet!" Tucker's grin never faltered. If anything, it grew, if that was possible… "You're my best friend, right? Right? RIGHT?" Tucker put his face in front of Vlad's, making him back away.

"Uh…"

"Yes, yes of course you are!" Vlad rubbed his temples as Tucker kept repeating this. "…you are! We're best pals, right Vladdie?"

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" …o.0

**End of WTAV 99**

**Dedicated to reviewer- DPFYLUVR for suggesting it  
****WTAV 100 - Best pals…or worst enemies? OoOoOo**

"_VLAD!_"

"**WHAT!**"

"_I HATE YOU!_"

"**WHAT DID I DO?**"

"_SHUT UP! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!_"

"**NO I DON'T!**"

"_STOP ACTING INNOCENT!_"

"**LOOK! TRUCKER…MUCKER…AARGH, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!**"

"_YOU'RE TOO CRUEL!_"

"**-.-**"

**End of WTAV 100**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, typed in…a bit more than 2 hours. Avatar distracted me. XD Everyone rejoice, an update from the ever-lazy Kim! LOLZ! **(_Good for nothing lazy bum…_) **SHUDDAP ERIC! -.-**


	24. WTAV 101 through 105

**Annoying Vlad 101-105**

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Danny Phantom, Batman, Inuyasha, Elfen Lied, Lenore, or the DA pic that I used…-mourns-…

Oh snap…it's been a long time since I updated…but I've been bombarded with hoards of homework and laziness… So blame my teachers! XD And Eric…:D Sorry about the first two WTAV's…I've been on anime kick recently. XD

Danny, Sam, and Tucker's outfits were inspired by this pic (http / www . deviantArt . com / deviation / 7017493 / ) Take out the spaces. PM or make a signed review if the link doesn't work and I'll give you the link.

* * *

**WTAV 101 – Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **

"Daniel, what time is it?" Vlad asked, looking up from his book in the living room.

"Nyuu."

One of Vlad's eyes got larger then the other, making him do a 'o.O' expression. "Say whaaaaa…?"

"Nyuu!"

"-.- What time is it?"

"Nyuu!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH DANNEH!" Tucker cried.

"Nyuu nyuu nyuu!"

"-.-;"

"NYUU!"

By now, Vlad was writhing on the floor…in agony…KUKUKUKUKU cough o.0

**End of WTAV 101  
**_'Nyuu' is from Elfen Lied, one of the best animes ever. XD _

**WTAV 102 – Happy Halloween, Vladdeh! **

Vlad yawned, stretching his arms above his head. It was going to be another tiring day of annoying teenagers, dressing like a women, listening to Nickelback being blasted out of a large speaker, and an evil author picking on him.

_Maybe they'll leave me alone today…they did say they had plans, didn't they? Who knows…who cares… I couldn't hear a thing, what with that music blaring… _these thoughts of Vlad's were expressed as he pulled on a pretty green dress. XD

How very wrong he was…

You see, the author jumped ahead a few days to make it Halloween. Of course, Vladdy didn't know this. Because, really, he was too busy being Fruitloop-y and being annoyed by teenagers…and a random author on a sugar high. So keeping track of free-candy-giving holidays was not his favorite pastime.

So you would imagine his expression when he walked downstairs – in a dress snicker - and the (in)famous trio were dressed in foreign clothing.

Danny was wearing a strange red outfit (Inuyasha's haori and hakama) with a sword attached at the hip and a rosary around his neck.

Sam was wearing a strange school girl outfit (Kagome's) with a bow and arrows attached to her back.

Tucker was dressed in strange purple robes with a staff and prayer beads around one of his hands (Miroku's).

But what shocked him most was Danni dressed in a strange outfit with pink and black covering it (Sango). A large boomerang (Hiraikotsu) was strapped on her back and what looked like a plastic kitten (_it looked a bit demonic…_) on her shoulder (Kirara).

"What in the…"

"Happy Halloween, Vlad!" they chorused. Vlad's face made the 'o.O' expression again. Danny grinned cheesily and unsheathed a sword made of real rusty metal…

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he screeched, lifting the sword and hitting the ground with it. It was to be an imitation – a rather horrible one, at that – of Inuyasha. Unfortunately, his ghost powers kicked in at that moment and the sword glowed green…

"AHHHHHHH!" Now it was the teens' (and Danni) turn to make an 'o.O' expression.

**End of WTAV 102  
**_haori – Japanese formal coat  
__hakama – man's formal divided skirt  
__Kaze no Kizu – Tessaiga's Wind Scar _

**WTAV 103 – Nanananana BATMAN! **

"Nananananananana…"

_What the…what is that? _the mysterious (snicker) humming was annoying our favorite Fruitloop.

"Nanananananananana…"

Now, his eyebrow was twitching. He kinda resembled Inuyasha right there…

"NANANANANANANANA…"

_Oh great gods, what did I do to deserve this… _

"NANANANA BAAAAAAATMAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

"DANIEL, SHUT! YOUR! TRAP!"

"But Vlaaaaaaaaaad! I'M SIIIIIIIIIIINGIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Well…DON'T!"

"NANANANANANANA…"

That poor wall never stood a chance…

**End of WTAV 103 **

**WTAV 104 – Rejected **

Vlad wandered around the castle, looking for the evil teens that were usually around.

But now…it's like they went POOF!

_Poof…_ Vlad thought, grumbling when he climbed onto the next floor. _Where the hell are they… _Suddenly he paled. _THEY BETTER NOT BE SUPER-GLUING FRUITLOOP TO THE BANISTER AGAIN!!! _

Quickening his pace, he almost slammed into Sam when flying around the corner. He was actually flying. So brilliant. XD

"I-"

"Look, I know what you're going to ask me... For the last time, no, I will NOT go out with you."

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!!"

"-.- THEN STOP STALKING ME!!!"

"O.O;"

**End of WTAV 104  
**_Any time a member of the opposite sex tries to talk to you, hold your hand up to prevent them from saying anything and say, "Look, I know what you're going to ask me... For the last time, no, I will NOT go out with you." _

**WTAV 105 – DOWN PERISCOPE **

Deciding to take on a new way of writing, TBD(AKA me) decided to parody the whole 'Danny getting turned into a 2-year-old' plotline and turn Tucker into a 2-year-old.

…But that doesn't mean he had a 2-year-old's mind. And it just so happened he flung himself in some dirt. So now it's Vlad's job to bathe him.

Tucker grinned toothily at Vlad. "Mud is good!" he exclaimed.

"No, Tucker. Mud is _not_ good." Vlad said, grinding his teeth.

"Are you my daddy?"

"No."

"Then why are you watching me take a bath? My daddy says that if someone watches me take a bath and they're not my family, then I should kick them and scream…should I scream now?"

Vlad groaned, rubbing his temples. "No, I am…your Uncle Vlad."

"…weally?"

"Yes." Tucker squinted at him.

"You don't look like it…" Vlad sighed loudly.

"JUST TAKE YOUR BATH!!"

Tucker 'hmph'ed and smirked – as much as 2-year-old can smirk, that is – and prepared to dive under the water. "DOWN PERISCOPE!"

Fruitloop slapped a hand to his forehead as Tucker resurfaced, mud-free. "DOWN PERISCOPE!" he ducked back under.

Vlad yawned, slumping down and leaning against the back of the toilet. "DOWN PERISCOPE!" Resurface. "DOWN PERISCOPE!" Resurface. "DOWN PERISCOPE!" Resurface.

"Great. You're clean now. Put your pj's on." Tucker scrunched up his nose.

"But they have BEARS on them."

"So…?" Vlad asked, confused.

"I want kitties…" Vlad stared at him blankly, before trying to get the bear pj's on him again. They continued this before Tucker bellowed,

"I DON'T WANT TO GET NAKED WITH THE BEARS!"

Unfortunately, this was heard throughout the entire state of Wisconsin. Danny and Sam's heads snapped to the bathroom they were passing by.

"Was that…?"

"Yea…"

**End of WTAV 105**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, an update! Huzzah! Lazy Kim has done it again! –giggle- I've been absorbed into reading lotsa fanfiction. The quote from 105 was taken from 'Lenore'. GO READ THE COMICS! THEY ROCK!**

**Be sure to stick around! THIS STORY AIN'T OVER YET! YA CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! 5 more bonus chappies! XD**


	25. BONUS: WTAV 106

**BONUS: WTAV 106**

**Disclaimer –** I still don't own anything. Trust me, you would hear me screaming if I did. Fo sho'

I'm baaaaaack! So quickly, too! Usually it takes me years. I just don't wanna get killed, is all…xD Gomen for any mistakes. I love having lights off in my room and my eyes are very adapted to darkness but my glasses sometimes get in the way, so yea…xD

Arigatou to all for sticking with me and this story (as well as minding my laziness…)!

* * *

**WTAV 106 – Men are worthless**

Vlad sighed, shifting to get comfortable in his chair. Sam on the couch, curled up with her laptop. Danny was curled up on the other side of the couch, pouting about Sam's lack of attention for him. Tucker was making paper airplanes in a chair next to Sam's side of the couch and flicking them at Fruitloop, who was trying to slice them all.

Suddenly, Sam stole one of Tucker's papers and – ignoring his whines – drew something on it. Something, Vlad noticed, that looked like a man…Curiosity drove him to nearly grab the paper and eat it!…okay, maybe not eat it but he was curious, dammit!

She pulled tape out of thin air – or Fruitloop's mouth o.0 – and proceeded to – very noisily – pull out a piece of tape from the dispenser. Vlad cocked an eyebrow when she taped the picture to her screen.

He began to get uncomfortable when she started _seducing_ it. Danny looked murderous…and very tempted to tear up that picture.

"Mmm…" Vlad decided that there was someone more disturbing than he was in this universe. "Oooh you're so sexy." Vlad squirmed, Danny fumed, and Tucker slept…o.0

"UGGGGGGH! MEN ARE WORTHLESS!" Sam screamed, stomping out of the room. Danny cheered as she ripped the paper up and decided to jump her.

While Vlad fainted because, ya know, fruitloops don't get much sexual action what with their fruity-loopy action. o.O

* * *

**A/N: Wheeee! I got it out! Sorry if it sucks, I was distracted by _The Wedding Singer _and _Totally Awesome_. Yea, it took two movies to finish this, lmao.**


	26. BONUS: WTAV 107

**BONUS: WTAV 107**

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing…not even the paper I wrote this on! HOW MESSED UP IN THIS WORLD?(!!) gawshness…

Hurrah for updates!!

This was written on my Social Studies paper so my teacher was pretty pissed when she was given a paper with stuff on the Renaissance and Danny Phantom. I should be more careful, they're gunna end up sending me to a counselor after my poem about death…O.o

I'ma put up another drabble soon, too…I'm getting my butt in gear.

* * *

**WTAV 107 – "I'm lookin' for some dates"**

Vlad stifled a yawn as he walked into the supermarket. Danny, in his disguise as a worker, smirked and conviently walked by Vlad as he appeared to be looking for something.

"Excuse me?" Danny's smirk grew and he turned to face Vlad, hoping he didn't notice his expression.

"Yes, can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for some dates. Do you know where they are?" Danny tried not to laugh, stroking his fake mustache.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. This is a supermarket. We sell food, not prostitues."

Vlad's eyebrow twitched. "I meant –"

Danny gave him a 'comforting' smile and began pushing Vlad toward the medication aisle. "Yessir, I know it is hard to find yourself a good blow job these days but if you're looking in a supermarket, I imagine your luck would be…"

Vlad growled.

The whole store turned to Aisle 10 and a lady covered her daughter's ears as…

"I DON'T WANT TO GET A BLOW JOB IN THE SUPERMARKET AND STOP PUSHING ME THERE!!"

* * *

**A/N: …omg, I is pervy. We were talking about dates, the fruit, in Social Studies and soon the gears started turning in my head...and then TA-DA! -waves blue paper around- This happened. xD**


	27. BONUS: WTAV 108

**BONUS: WTAV 108**

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing

* * *

**WTAV 108 – Sniff, sniff**

Vlad was ticked off.

Why was he ticked off? Because he brought a new cologne at the mall. How does that tick one off? Well, I'll tell you.

The cologne was labeled _Cat Lovers Galore_ which, if you smart, was a warning in itself. Now, why would someone buy a cologne with such a name? The world may never know. But then again, it _is_ Vlad, Lord of the Fruit Loops. So that's his excuse…

Anyway, his second warning should've been the fact that there were only 5 of them, that said cologne was 50 off and that there was a suspicious glow about the saleslady selling them. If he'd been paying attention, Vlad would've noticed that she was smiling creepily.

Almost like the Dai Li…

Despite all these signs, and his internal alarms setting off, the Almighty Fruit Loop Lord bought the _Cat Lovers Galore_. After all, he _did_ love cats. So what was the harm in buying a cologne for one of his kind?

So, he went home with his eerie cologne that smelled like tuna, if he bothered to smell it at all. But alas, Vlad did not so he went home normally with his tuna-cologne. Ick.

Once home, he walked gracefully up to his private bathroom, calmly telling the three teens to please leave him alone.

(Read: He ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door that was a signal for the three suspiciously innocent-looking teenagers residing in the living room.)

After putting on his tuna-cologne, Vlad decided to do his monthly patrol of the Ghost Zone.

What he didn't realize, however, was the fact that his tuna-cologne was glowing green on his body and he also failed to realize that it was attracting many a-ghost.

So now he is ticked off.

Why is he ticked off?

Good question. He's ticked off because every ghost in the Zone was trailing behind him and sniffing him. And it is very hard to not get annoyed and lash out at any poor, unsuspecting human when you have 400-something ghosts following you along with three snickering teens.

Boy, did he hate tuna…

* * *

**A/N: Do not deny it. You would get a bit pissed off if you had ghosts following you, smelling your tuna-cologne. We've all had this happen once in our life, at some point. Don't try and hide it. XD**

**lolz I got this idea when I was sniffing some eighth grader's cologne back in November, I was just to lazy finish this…Ya, I was sniffin' some kid. O.O XD**


	28. BONUS: WTAV 109

**BONUS: WTAV 109**

**Disclaimer – **Still don't own anything. I don't even have jelly in my fridge! How rude is this!?!

* * *

**WTAV 109 – STRAWBERRY NOT GRAPE!**

Something was very wrong.

It was entirely too quiet.

Something was very wrong…

X - X

_Hehehe…_

"Shh! Danny, be quiet or we'll get caught!"

"Sorry _mother_."

"I am nobodys mother, ya hear meh?!"

"Ur…"

X - X

Maybe he should go check on them…?

'No. That'll just be playing into their trap.'

But still…it was too quiet for his liking…

Wait…was that a _creak_?

X - X

"Uh…Danny? Did you…hear that?"

"Eh? Hear what? Calm down Sam, you're probably hearing things."

"Hn…maybe I am. I think we've spent too much time here…Vlad's paranoia is rubbing off on me."

"Strawberry or Grape?"

"Eh…Grape. Vlad loves grape."

"Ah…"

X - X

There it was again!

He was not crazy…

No matter how much Daniel (or anyone else) said so.

Oh look...the three are here now. Hm…

But why does it still feel like something very wrong…?

…

Oh…

My…

_God_.

Was that…_jelly_?

"WHO THE HELL WASTED ALL MY BEAUTIFUL JELLY AND PUT IT IN THE –"

_Creak groan_

Was that the house that started to vibrate…?

Oh…_hell _no.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yes. They put jelly somewhere. Where? Well, you'll find out soon. **_wink _**Two more chaps after this. **_sigh _**Plus, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE!! lolz XD**


	29. BONUS: WTAV 110

**BONUS: WTAV 110**

**Disclaimer – **Sorry, don't own anything. Not even this idea…

* * *

**WTAV 110 – The flood: Call 911!**

"Oh my god oh my god. We're going to die. WE'RE GUNNA DIE! I AM SO NOT DYING IN A FRUITLOOPY MANSION!"

My mansion isn't _that_ fruitloopy…is it?

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Oh my god.

Oh my _god._

_Oh _my god.

_Outsiders POV_

Pipes all throughout the house started shaking…

The rushing of water reached the ears of the four terrified occupants… and suddenly…

_CLANG!_

Water was rushing everywhere, the occupants screamed and started trying to swim around. The water pulled them under and the furniture was soon following.

Sam tried to scream out but only bubbles came out and she felt like she was falling…

The only thing she could remember was a hand grabbing hers before it disappeared…

And then…

Everything went **_black._**

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic, yes. And no! No one's dead. This is a _humor_ fic…sorta. No one will die. Epilouge coming soon!**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Good evening Mr. Masters. We did all that we could do. It's amazing you and your charges made it out alive. You must have a guardian angel up there." Vlad nodded weakly. He and his three charges were sitting on the back of a fire engine, all of them considerably wet, tired, and covered in jelly but very much alive.

"Thank you sir." The fireman nodded and went to join his crew. Vlad sighed and turned to the teens. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked back him, guilt and sadness written all over their faces.

They were silent before… "We're really sorry!" Sam blurted out. Danny and Tucker nodded. "We didn't think the pipes would burst and we didn't think the mansion would flood. We're really sorry! And we'll help in any way that we can and –"

"Samanatha…"

" – we'll work on a farm or something to pay off the damages – "

"_Samantha…_"

" – and I'll get my parents to pay you and we'll pay for Fruitloop's medical bills and – "

"SAMANTHA!" Sam stopped rambling and stared at him, trembling. He sighed again. "I appreciate your offers. But it won't be needed." She bit her lip. "As far as everyone else is concerned, this was a freak accident."

"Yea but…won't people start getting suspicious when they realize the _richest guy in Wisconsin _had his mansion flooded – and jelly was found in the pipes?" Danny piped in.

"Maybe they'll think someone was targeting me…?" Vlad suggested weakly.

"With jelly in your pipes?"

"It _does _sound ridiculous…" Tucker muttered.

"Plus where will you stay?"

"There's always the lodge in Colorado!" Tucker chimed.

"Yea!" Sam said and Danny nodded.

Vlad smiled weakly and sighed, his head turning over his shoulder to look at his mansion…or what was left of it, rather, before facing them.

"Alright…I'll stay in Colorado. It does pay to be rich sometimes…"

"Plus…we're not supposed to be home 'till next year…"

"And you know what _that _means!"

"More ways to annoy Vlad!" The trio sang in unison.

Vlad smiled. "Fine, fine. But on two conditions."

"Okay!"

"One, _no _going near the pipes or any bathrooms or I _will _maim you."

"Okay!"

"And two…" The three stared at him intently.

"No tequila." They all burst out laughing. Fake camera fades to sunset…

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are!" More laughter is heard.

"_I know how to get on Vlad Masters nerves, Vlad Masters nerves, Vlad Masters nerves! I know how to get on Vlad Masters nerves and this is how you do…_"

And so, the four flew over to Colorado and stayed in Vlad's lodge and _still _annoyed them. But that, my friends, is a story for another day…

* * *

**A/N: OMGZZZZZZZZZZ It's over! Oh so sad. **_sniffle _**Ah, I don't know about you but it's gunna be hard to get used to not having to type this up anymore.**

**Sayonara! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! **_waves_


End file.
